One Year
by KiraXBee
Summary: It was an arranged marriage,brought on by a ridiculous idea from their fathers.She married him to pay off their debt,and he married her as an act of duty to his father.It was a one year contract...one year to live with the person you hate the most.RnR.
1. Chapter 1

She took out her wallet, digging inside to grasp the few bills she had left, but she still lacked a few cents, and she had no more money to spare. She sent an apologetic smile to the cashier who was eyeing her pitifully from behind the counter.

"I guess I can go without the beef," she finally murmured, her head almost bent down in shame.

The cashier nodded, as if she understood. But she knew there was no one, not anyone she knew anyway, that can understand her situation.

Fujioka Haruhi was born in a middle-class family. Her mother was a well-respected lawyer. She was a kind woman with a pure heart and a firm belief that she allowed to lead her life. Haruhi's mother often took cases without pay. She would assist the old lady across the street that was being cheated by her own grandson; she would help the young lad who worked at the market to sue the man who burned his previous store down. She always did this with a delicate smile, a jovial face that adorned those beautiful amber eyes of hers, the same eyes that Haruhi herself inherited. But tragedy struck when her mother passed away, a victim of a hit and run as she was driving home from work. Her father, who was working as a bartender in a local bar was devastated. He lost his will to live and went through his day monotonously. Due to his lack of vigor, Haruhi took it upon herself to take in charge of the chores and responsibilities. She was merely seven years old when she started to shop for groceries, cleaned the house, and cooked their meals. She never complained, or whined or grumbled about her misfortunes. This was Haruhi, independent and headstrong…just like her dear mother.

For the first few years after her mother's death, Ranka, her father had associated himself with some very shady people. They plunged him into a world of gambling and drinking. It was only when he went home one day during a frightful storm and saw his daughter cowering pitifully under the table that he finally decided to stop. He cleaned up his act and took upon his old job as bartender in the same bar owned by his childhood friend. But it was already too late. He owed a very dangerous man a lot of money, and that man never failed to remind him. Almost every night, loan-sharks would bang on his door, demanding that he pay the money he owed. Despite the violent ruckus, Haruhi never displayed her fear for them. Instead, she bought more locks and immediately installed them on their door. Even if they cornered her outside her school, she would easily distract them and find her escape. But Ranka was not blind to her distress. He knew that his daughter did not have a lot of friends, the only exception were the handful of students in her school whose parents were in debt to her mother. She always did well in school, but he felt that her abilities and talents deserved to be displayed in a better place than the public school down the road.

So when Ranka encountered an old friend—a very, very, very rich old friend, mind you—he grasped the opportunity to provide a better life for Haruhi.

"Ootori-san! I haven't seen you in a long time."

* * *

><p>Ootori Yoshio was a powerful man, a manipulative business mogul, and a strict father. But he is after all still a man, and he admits that he has fallen in love at some point in his life. As a teenager, he was still an upright and disciplines student. He was an only child and therefore the sole heir to his father's many companies. He once thought that his life was planned out for him, that all he had to do was follow in his father's footsteps. But when he met her, he was proven wrong.<p>

In one of their interactions with a commoner school, he had met Kotoko, an aspiring lawyer. At first, he disapproved of her unruly personality. He thought her to be insubordinate and undisciplined, but it did not take long for his censure to develop into a strange sort of attraction. In his own odd way, he attempted to pursue her, but Kotoko was naïve when it came to love. Instead, they became very good friends, along with Kotoko's own best friend, Fujioka Ryoji, a strange, eccentric, but nonetheless very passionate man. For several years, this strange threesome had a close and tight-knit relationship. When Yoshio's father had voiced out his disapproval to his choice of friends, he had haughtily stood up to him, almost losing his whole inheritance to an arrogant cousin of his. It was the first and only time he every disobeyed his father, but to see Kotoko's smile was worth it.

When they all went their own ways, Yoshio to a university in France, and Kotoko and Ryoji to a university in Tokyo, they had parted somberly. Their bond had been so unbreakable, so unrealistically wonderful, that parting was a sorrowful conclusion. But Yoshio never thought that it would be the end for them, after college, he promised himself that he would propose to Kotoko. So with his heart set out, he pursued his education in a most fierce and desperate manner. He finished the top of the university, making his father content with his progress; he finally set out for home, to Kotoko.

But what Yoshio never thought of was that someone else could take the place in Kotoko's heart. And it certainly came as a surprise and great heartbreak to see that his other best friend had taken that place. At first, he tried to reason with himself, scolding his heart for being angry at Ryoji when he had not known his affections for Kotoko. But his emotion was something he couldn't control. So he begrudgingly decided for a last minute confession to Kotoko. She was…surprised, to say the least, and declined him gently. Ryoji, who was at that time already with Kotoko, took the news badly, and it was sad to say that some violence ensued. The two friends parted in poor terms, never again seeing each other…until tragedy struck them all in the form of her unseen death.

After hearing of Kotoko and Ryoji's marriage, he finally accepted the proposal of a smaller, but nonetheless beneficial company executive. Yoshio was to be wed to their daughter after he finished his training, and once he became CEO of his father's company, he would be joined with her in matrimony. Yoshio's wife was a lady in all senses, she was proper, her manners were exquisite and she was also an industrious woman, successful in expanding her father's company. But they both knew, that neither of them loved each other, and this mutual understanding was what allowed them survive all those years together.

But one fateful day, Yoshio received news of Kotoko's death. He had been in his office late at night; when he instinctively decided to turn the television on to listen to the news channel.

"Fujioka Kotoko's death was definitely unfortunate. She was a beloved wife and mother, and also a wonderful friend to her neighbors…she will be dearly missed. If you have any information about the hit and run driver, please contact the number you see at the bottom of your screen."

Yoshio wasted no time; he picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well.

"This number is out of service."

He slammed his fist on his desk, cursing madly at his circumstances. He picked up the phone again, calling a different number this time. A man answered on the other line.

"Find out Fujioka Ryoji's new address, and call for a car immediately. I will be out in the front of the building in five minutes."

Grabbing his coat from the rack, he fled out of his office, his feet taking him desperately to the elevator. Once inside, he gasped for air, not having run in such a long time, but his mind was racing. It was on auto-pilot, recalling all his memories of Kotoko and Ryoji together, the last time he saw her, so broken and forlorn, and also memories of their childhood, when she smiled at him so gratefully.

Once he got into his limo, he barked at his chauffeur to step on it. And with a broken sigh, he sunk into his seat, and wept. Kotoko was gone, just as quickly as she came into his life…she was just gone.

The car screeched to a stop in front of an apartment complex, after opening up his phone to check which room they belonged to again; he finally stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut. Yoshio ambled up the stairs miserably, his heart considerably heavy, and his face distraught. When he rang the doorbell, it opened almost immediately. And there stood Ryoji, his face now matured in age, he had a slight stubble on his face, and his eyes bloodshot, without another word, both men embraced each other and mourned. They mourned for Kotoko, who's death was not justified, they mourned for their lost friendship, they mourned for seeing her work in all of this, dying so that both of them would find each other again, regaining their friendship in the midst of her tragedy.

"I'm sorry," Yoshio murmured to his dear friend, who held unto him for dear life, "I'm sorry…Ryoji."

Ryoji embraced him tighter. He was here, the only person who knew, the only one who could understand, the pain he felt when losing her.

"It's all in the past, Yoshio."

Unaware to both men, a pair of eyes watched them, hiding behind the barrier of the door, watching them with a deeper understanding that no children should be aware of. From childhood, Fujioka Haruhi was not blind to their pain, she was painstakingly aware of it.

Later on, her father and the strange man came into the door, sliding it open gently. Her father introduced her to him, but what she found really peculiar was that the man was staring at her, his eyes wide, and his mouth agape.

"Kotoko," he whispered.

And it dawned on Haruhi, that not only did her resemblance pain her own father, but also this stranger that had set foot into their house.

"No," she muttered, "My name is Haruhi."

Her eyes pierced him…just as Kotoko did.

"I am Ootori Yoshio, your mother's friend."

Haruhi nodded, not voicing out the thought that invaded her head.

'_She was not just a friend to you.'_

When the man finally left, Haruhi promptly walked back to her bedroom, ignoring her father's questioning gaze. The next day, she broke open her piggybank and got a haircut, one that allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. She no longer tied her hair in a ponytail just as her mother always did. She would not hurt her father anymore and also that man whose face was so…very…pained.

* * *

><p>"Ryoji?" Yoshio murmured, stunned, "What are you doing here? And wearing that?"<p>

Ryoji beamed at him, "Actually I go by Ranka here, and well since Kotoko died, I decided that I cannot have another woman in my life, so here I am!"

Yoshio nodded, the usual stoic man adorning a very disturbed look on his face, "So you decided to become an…Okama?

Ryoji laughed heartily, "Well no, actually I just dress like this to fit into the theme of the bar, I work there as a bartender. Which reminds me, what are you doing at an Okama bar, Yoshio?

Ootori Yoshio flinched, clearly ticked off, "The president of an American company wanted to visit one, he's a very eccentric man; he says there's nothing quite like this back home."

Ryoji or Ranka eyed the man Yoshio was pointing at; he was surrounded by a fair amount of Okama(s) and a boisterous laugh escaped his mouth every time he took a drink from his beer.

Yoshio sighed, "I normally don't associate myself with…that, but his father owns the most prominent bulletproof vests manufacturer in America and apparently through new technology, they have acquired an advance shielding technique, and I'm trying to get my hands on that."

Ranka shook his head, "You sure have it hard huh?"

Yoshio nodded, taking a sip from his own beverage, "So how's it going with you?"

Ranka sighed, alerting the other man's undivided attention, "It's difficult too. Especially raising a female daughter, in fact, I don't think I had any part in helping her mature. She's always been so independent, doing the chores by herself, applying for her school by herself," Ranka almost seemed as if he was bawling, "It's like she doesn't need me anymore!"

Yoshio chuckled to himself at the man's antics. He was relieved to see that Ryoji hasn't changed one bit. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to Ranka who took it gracefully. He took one out for himself and offered a light to Ranka.

Yoshio took a swig from his cigarette, "I can almost understand what you mean. I am quite positive that the maids have raised my children. Two of them are already married, and the other one is engaged. The only one in high school is my youngest, Kyoya."

Ranka nodded, "Ah, the one that resembles you? I remember seeing him as a child at the funeral, smart-looking boy."

"Yes, but out of all my children, I believe he is the most difficult one to understand."

Ranka took out a new bottle of vodka and poured some for Yoshio, "How so?"

Yoshio laughed humorlessly, "If I knew that I wouldn't be having such a hard time with him."

Ranka sighed, "That's just like Haruhi."

For the rest of the evening, the two men spoke. They reminisced about the bittersweet moments with Kotoko, they complained about their lives, bringing up problems that they normally wouldn't speak with to anyone else. Eventually, the topic of the loan-sharks harassing Ranka and Haruhi came up.

Yoshio frowned, "You mean they've practically been stalking Haruhi?"

Ranka nodded solemnly, his head bent down in shame at the thought that he could not do a single thing to protect his daughter.

Yoshio, deeply perturbed by this piece of information decided to make an offer, "How about I pay your debt, Ryoji?"

Ranka, without even a thought on the matter, declined, "Absolutely not, I brought this upon myself, and I will take myself out of this."

Yoshio rolled his eyes and with a resigned sigh, made a final offer, "Well at least allow me to call on my guards to protect you and Haruhi," before Ranka could decline again, Yoshio continued, "Think of your daughter."

Ranka adorned a skeptical look on his face, but with a defeated murmur, he accepted Yoshio's proposal.

Upon returning home Ootori Yoshio had much to contemplate about, mostly about Ryoji and his daughter, Haruhi. He wondered if she looked even more like her mother now that she was older. Ever since he had seen her on that desolate day, he had been stunned. Kotoko was…alive, in this little girl, as if she left her very essence into her. But after much contemplation, he realized that even if they were so similar, they were also very different. Kotoko loved to smile, her eyes were bright; it shone with determination, joy, and love. But the girl on the other hand, much to his dismay didn't smile at all, of course he didn't expect her to smile, her mother after all had just died, but even in the face of distress, Kotoko managed to always be optimistic. Haruhi's circumstances never allowed her to feel the warmth of life, just as her mother did. And quite frankly, Yoshio would never be at rest until he does something about it.

Picking up his phone, he browsed through his contacts until he finally found Ryoji's name.

"Ryoji? Yes, I have another proposition for you…It concerns Haruhi."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm moving to a different school?" Haruhi questioned her father, putting down the knife she was using the mince the vegetables for that nights supper.<p>

Ranka smiled at her, "Well, I bumped into an old friend of mine, and he happens to be very rich. He was your mother's friend too you know. And he suggested that I send you to Ouran High School instead."

"No," Haruhi replied bluntly, fixing her father with a piercing stare.

Ranka shook his head, "It's already too late. Yoshio and I already turned in the paperwork, and you'll be moving there after this weekend."

Haruhi, deeply enrage, slammed the knife into the cutting board, making the minced vegetables fly everywhere, "I didn't ask you to meddle with my life!"

It was one of those rare moments when Ranka would revert back to Ryoji in front of Haruhi. He thought that he needed a more feminine figure in his life; therefore he did not hesitate to cross-dress around her. But during times like these, where he would have that serious look on his face, Haruhi could see without a doubt that in the end, her father still had authority, despite her self-acclaimed independence.

"It's safer there, Haruhi. The school is protected by a special security unit due to the fact that many heir and heiress attend that school. All your food, uniform, and supply expenses will be covered by Yoshio. And plus, the school is known to have a well-rounded reputation in academics, sports, and club activities. You also have a better opportunity to acquire a scholarship into the same law school your mother went to."

Haruhi did not give him a reply; instead she grabbed her bag and jacket and promptly marched out the door. And at that moment, Ranka doubted that maybe he should not have accepted Yoshio's suggestion. Haruhi was not too keen in having her life controlled.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya."<p>

"Yes, father."

"I have found a girl for you to marry."

Kyoya gritted his teeth, attempting not to retreat into a state of utter bestiality at his father's ridiculous assumption that he would be happy to marry whoever he chose.

"And who might she be father? What company does her family own?" Kyoya questioned almost haughtily.

Yoshio without even a single glance at his son replied, "She's a commoner."

It was rare to see Kyoya so startled, "C-commoner?" he sputtered.

"She is the daughter of two of my greatest friends, and I have arranged for her to be transferred in Ouran by Monday," Yoshio paused, finally looking up from his paperwork to peer at Kyoya, whose face was red from disbelief and anger, "You are in that host club, am I correct?"

Kyoya tensed and replied with a curt 'yes'. His father had never approved of him in joining the host club, and if it wasn't from his ever calculating scrutiny of the benefits of the club, he would have thought of himself ridiculous to even consider it. But finance and manipulation was something he was good at, if he wanted to take over his father's company, he needed practice, and the host club was the perfect breeding ground for the future president of the Ootori Empire.

"Well then it would not be difficult for you to woo her."

Kyoya bowed, "I will do my best."

Yoshio inclined his head to him, "Make sure you do. You must by all means make this girl yours."

"Yes, father."

* * *

><p>"I will go to that school if you want but I will not marry some stranger you chose for me!"<p>

Ranka sighed. Haruhi had returned home. He was glad that she had finally agreed to go to Ouran, but he did not stop there. Yoshio's proposal was far more complex than that. He did not want to succumb to this, but he was desperate.

"Haruhi please," he pleaded, "It is not permanent; the marriage will be annulled after one year."

Haruhi spun around, enraged beyond belief. The normally calm Haruhi was about to just spontaneously combust, "This is ridiculous!"

"But you see," Ranka continued, "Our debt will be paid off! After the annulment we will finally be free from the loan-sharks!"

"You sold me," Haruhi hissed, "You sold me off to some rich guy to pay _your_ debt!"

Ranka froze. It was true. He practically sold her daughter off to be married just to correct the mistakes he had done in the past.

"I would never," he almost sobbed, "I would never do this to you if it wasn't the son of my friend. Yoshio was also your mom's best friend you know. We both trust him. He was the one who found the man who slammed into your mother's car. He was the one who got him arrested. I would never sell you off; you're the only person I have right now."

At her father's lament, Haruhi calmed herself down. She decided to think rationally, and after much consideration, she decided that the intent of the offer was beneficial to them.

'_It's only a year,'_ she told herself. _'Just a year and we would be free from all of this.'_

"Fine," she finally murmured, "BUT I will not engage in any marital…activities. AND it has to be only exactly one year."

Ranka could almost cry from happiness, "Of course! I would kill him if he attempted anything! And as I promise, it is only one year."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Tch, rich bastards."

And all along Ranka beamed. Things were going as planned.

* * *

><p>"Yoshio, I cannot agree to let my child be married off for money, even if it is to your son."<p>

"Ryoji, it may seem that way. But let me reassure you now. _You _are doing me the favor. I feel that Haruhi would be able to change Kyoya for the good. Out of all my children, I believe that he is the one that can excel the most. He can easily outshine his brothers, he can easily overtake my company as he is now, but he does not have the right heart to manage such an empire."

"And you think my daughter could help him?"

"Of course, and the payment of your debt is only something extra. I would pay it off even if you do not agree to it. You know me Ryoji; I wouldn't have suggested this if it doesn't help any of us, most especially our children."

"I guess…But Haruhi will not easily agree to this. She is stubborn…just like Kotoko."

"So will Kyoya, but their union, it is for the best."

"This is a dangerous game we're playing, Ryoji. We are not gods; we cannot control the outcome of their fate or their relationship."

"I know. But I have convinced you, have I not?"

"You have yourself a deal."

It was because of these two men that this charade started. She was inclined to marry because of debt, and he was inclined out of duty to his family. But how can two people so different be so compatible in their eyes? Can they not see that this pretense they've indulged themselves in could possibly destroy the very people they are trying to protect?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic. I would appreciate to hear your comments on it, and of course constructive criticism is always appreciated. I feel that there are some parts I still need to improve in so if you could just kindly point that out. Please review :) Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Kira Bee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nobody could tell that she was a commoner. Early that morning, Ootori Yoshio's personal maids had come barging inside their apartment door. They were equipped with several articles of clothing, all of them similar to each other. Not only had Yoshio-san bought her a school uniform, he bought her five of them. Haruhi was also given a slight make over. Her bangs were trimmed and her hair was cut shorter. The maids fussed over her baby smooth skin and how it wasn't necessary to put make up on her. After feeding her a rather heavy breakfast, they dragged her outside her apartment and shoved her inside a limo.

The driver, who was a wise-looking old man smiled at her. He inclined his head and greeted her with a 'good morning.' Haruhi was relieved to see someone normal in her otherwise hectic day; that is until he started driving. The car screeched dangerously on the streets, almost hitting some of the pedestrians.

"Um, excuse me," Haruhi called out to him, "Aren't we going too fast?"

The man only shook his head and smiled.

With a sigh, Haruhi settled back in her seat and slept.

It couldn't have been just several minutes when Haruhi was roughly shaken. Her eyes immediately snapped open to eye the perpetrator that disturbed her peaceful slumber. When she finally adjusted to the brightness of the early morning sun, she saw that a rather large man was holding her shoulders. Startled, Haruhi kicked his stomach and crawled away.

"Who the hell are you?" she exclaimed.

The man groaned from the pain of being kicked, especially when he hadn't expected such force from such a small girl. Haruhi scrambled to the other side of the limo, her hand reaching out to open the car door. But the man suddenly lunged forward and held onto her legs, refusing to let go.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. Haruhi leaned forward and raised her arm. She began beating the man with her fists, pulling and tugging at his hair. The man grunted but otherwise refused to release her.

"Wait," he gasped, cowering as her hand slapped his face, and "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Like I would believe that!" she shrieked.

He was finally able to release himself from her barrage of attacks. The man grasped both her hands and stared her straight in the eye.

"I'm your assigned bodyguard," he said, panting hard, "But the way I see it, it seems like you don't need one after all." The man suddenly smiled at her, a smooth and at-ease grin that finally calmed her down.

"Bodyguard?" she repeated, still a little wary.

He nodded. "The name's Katashi Jirou," he said and held out his hand. Haruhi stared at his hand and then back at his face. She wasn't taking any chances, so instead she pushed herself up.

He kept smiling at her, which she found exceptionally odd. With a blank look on her face, she said, "I beat you."

He nodded again, still grinning like a fool, "Yep, you sure did."

"You must suck at your job then."

A silence engulfed them, followed by a strangled sob.

'_Oh god,_ Haruhi thought, still eyeing the man with no expression on her face whatsoever.

"That's mean, Haruhi-chan!" he wailed and proceeded to bury his face in his hands. His elbow propped on his thigh as he bent on the ground and…wept.

Haruhi sighed, "There, there," she drawled, patting his unruly hair, "I was joking."

Jirou suddenly snapped up, as if he wasn't bawling his eyes out just a few seconds ago. Haruhi was quite frankly getting ticked off. Her day had been hectic from the very beginning. Her father had enthusiastically sent her off, not dwelling in the fact that he just practically sold her to the devil. Haruhi had researched about Ootori Yoshio the night before. There was not a lot to go with as he was a very private man. But it did inform her that he had four children. He had three sons and a daughter, and Haruhi only assumed that the youngest son was her…betrothed.

'_I just hope he isn't a prick.'_

"Hey Jirou?" she inquired at the delusional man, "Where are we?"

Jirou turned to her, an oddly serious look on his face. Almost immediately, a wave of apprehension etched itself on Haruhi, making her insides twist uncomfortably. But yet she refused to let it weaken her resolve. She cannot risk losing herself, especially in this situation.

"We are at the Ootori mansion," Jirou paused, "The master of the house informed me that he would prefer it if you and the young master would share a ride to school together."

Haruhi checked her watch, genuinely confused. "But it's already seven thirty. Aren't we late for school?"

Jirou shook his head, "Not at all. Ouran High School normally starts at nine, but on Mondays when the students are still trying to shake of their exhaustion from the weekend, it starts at nine thirty."

Haruhi's eyes widened, surprising Jirou at her lack of indifference. "Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

Jirou only smirked and finally led her inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>The inside of the mansion was even more impressive. The exterior of the house was almost entirely made out of glass, or maybe it was just the ridiculous amount of windows that was scattered around the large estate. Haruhi felt as if she could break something just by looking at it. As Jirou led her further inside the mansion, the vast expanse of the rooms simply amazed her. She would sometimes peek inside the rooms they went by to see preposterously expensive furniture or entertainment systems that haven't even been massively produced.<p>

"Where exactly are we going?" Haruhi questioned Jirou seeing as they have been walking for almost five minutes now.

Jirou flashed a devious grin, "You'll see."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and a scowl flitted past her face before disappearing to her usual indifference.

Jirou finally stopped in front of a large door; actually it was a double door. A pattern carved on the wood so intricately that it can only have been done by a master artisan. Haruhi peered at Jirou expectantly, presuming that he would inform her at least of where they were and what they were doing there. But instead of an explanation, he only opened the door to the room. He was suspiciously quiet in doing so, as if he was refraining from making any type of noise. Jirou waved Haruhi inside, pushing her in when she shook her head to refuse. As soon as Haruhi entered the room, Jirou shut it behind her. Haruhi almost jumped.

"Jirou! Open this door!" Haruhi demanded.

"By the way Haruhi-chan. The master also wants you to wake up young master Kyoya. He said that there had been enough traumatized maids."

"Traumatized?" Haruhi whispered, "Jirou, what the hell are you talking about?"

She could hear him giggle behind the door. "Good luck! Oh and you cannot leave the room unless you wake him up. The key is under his pillow, so you might want to wake him up before he sees you snooping by his bed."

Haruhi banged on the door and tried to twist the door knob once again. She hissed when her efforts were proven in vain. She called for Jirou, but there was no longer an answer. She had then decided that once she was released from her temporary imprisonment, she would most certainly maim her 'bodyguard' and even violently castrate him.

After an effortless attempt to escape the room, Haruhi slowly spun around to monitor her surroundings. She was once again awed at the size of the room. Her whole apartment could easily fit inside it. A large bed was strategically placed by the back wall of the room, and Haruhi could see the outline of a figure on the bed, a man.

'_What was his name again? Was it Kyoya?'_

Haruhi strolled closer to the bed to inspect the sleeping man. His hair was unruly, seeing as it was sprawled on the pillow, but other than that he still slept…elegantly. Haruhi pondered on how someone could look so graceful even when they slept. She noticed that he was an evidently attractive man. His closed eyes adorned with the right amount of lashes, his nose was even the perfect size. The structure of his jaw was strong, fit for a man of his position.

Haruhi leaned even closer, one of her knees resting itself on the bed. His lips were slightly chapped, and his face was pale, as if he lacks sleep or hadn't been eating enough. She blushed as she realized that he slept without a shirt on, and his covers had ridden down, exposing his impressively toned chest. He was paler than most of her male friends in school, but it certainly suited his raven locks.

'_I have to wake him up.'_

She poked him and flinched. But when Haruhi opened her eyes again, he didn't even stir. With a frown, she poked him again, jabbing his shoulder harder this time. But still the man refused to wake up.

"Hey," she whispered, "wake up."

Kyoya didn't move—not even an inch.

Haruhi scowled. "Wake up," she demanded, not even bothering to whisper anymore. Kyoya still slept, not even an indication that he heard her.

Haruhi sighed and settled back on the arm chair situated by the bed. For several moments she just stared at him, as if her glare would attest to her frustration and hopefully wake him up. Her stomach suddenly released a rumble that seemed to send tremors through her body.

'_I'm so hungry'_ she thought desperately and once more snapped her head to Kyoya's direction, _'and it's his entire fault.'_

Haruhi pushed herself up from the armchair. She sauntered towards his bed, studying it once more with slight perplexity. She inched closer, still cautious despite her distress. Her brows were etched together, her concentration vivid to the task at hand. And with one long intake of her breath, she wormed her hand under the pillow, gently patting around for the key. She accidentally bumped his head and reflexively flinched at the contact. When she studied him once more to see if it had illustrated any type of disturbance to his sleep, she was relieved to see that he was still slumbering quite peacefully.

Her hand then enclosed itself around something hard and metallic. With a pleased grin to herself she attempted to pull it out. But to her dismay, Kyoya had shifted in his sleep and his head not rested on her wrist. Haruhi tried to pull her hand out without disturbing the sleeping man, but she could not restrain the grunt that escaped her lips when her knee collided with the edge of the bed, sending tremors of pain throughout her leg. She hissed in pain and simultaneously glared at Kyoya. She tugged her arm once again, but if such misfortune was possible, Kyoya had shifted once more to make her an even more impossible prisoner.

'_You jerk,'_ she thought, still attempting to pull her arm free.

Quite suddenly, the force of her pull consummated in stumbling over her feet and ungracefully landing on the bed and on top of Kyoya. The said man's eyes immediately flashed open, his breathe knocked out of him. He had been painfully woken up in his peaceful slumber, and the perpetrator would suffer unimaginable consequences. It was only then that he realized that the person lying on top of him had released an unconventional squeak, and he could only assume that the person was a female. And he conceived that he was absolutely inappropriately dressed to encounter such a young lady. But this was Kyoya. And waking Kyoya up in the morning was a tedious task, and he was quite unforgiving when it came to his defense, even if it was in the presence of a woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he seethed. The girl tried to scramble off his chest, but he held her close and was disturbed to notice that she was directly breathing on his chest. The warmth of her breath sent shivers trembling throughout his body.

"I'm trying to get off you, so if you mind?"

Kyoya promptly released the girl. Once he did so, he sat up on his bed, ready to reprimand the female for disturbing him. But the words were shortly stuck in his throat when she suddenly looked up, revealing the most animated and expressive coffee brown eyes he had ever seen. Kyoya normally was not very easily surprised. Even then he knew that this girl was Fujioka Haruhi as seen on her profile. But her picture could not display such magnitude of intensity in those eyes. The difference was vast and very noticeable. It was with those eyes that she glared at him. They were narrowed slightly, but a vivid apprehension was visible.

"Is there a reason why you were on top of me?" he asked, a slight but noticeable teasing tone on his voice.

Haruhi huffed, "I was looking for the key."

Thoroughly confused, Kyoya inquired once more, "What key?"

"The one Jirou placed under your pillow," she asserted.

He smirked and replied, "I assure you that there is no key under my pillow."

Haruhi scowled and pointed at the metallic object which she had been holding a moment ago. It was slightly hidden under his pillow but the silver lining was evident.

"Ah" voiced Kyoya, "You mean this?" He pulled out a keychain. It was a penguin with glasses and around it were two keys

Haruhi merely nodded.

"This one," pointed Kyoya at the first key, a copper colored one, "is for the music room in school where we hold our club meetings. And this one," he said, pointing to the next silver key, "is the key to my private library which is right across the hall. And so tell me Haruhi, what do you need the keys for?"

A helpless looked crossed Haruhi's face, her mouth turned to a frown. "Jirou said that it would get us out of the room." she said, obviously confused, "How are we going to get out now?"

"I highly doubt the door is locked, Haruhi."

Her head snapped towards him, with a glower she jeered, "I don't think you would know that seeing as you were sleeping like a dead cow just a few minutes ago."

Kyoya restrained himself from growling at her comment. Instead, he threw the covers off himself and swung his legs to the side of the bed. A smirk was present on his face when he realized that Haruhi was trying very hard not to stare at his half naked state.

"So," she coughed, "How are we going to get out now?"

"Through the door of course," Kyoya replied smugly.

She rolled her eyes, "You mean the door that is currently locked?"

Kyoya slowly walked to the door, ignoring Haruhi's question. On his way there, he stretched his arms out and yawned, still trying to shake off the sleep that remained intact. Once he got to the door he stood in front of it and began stretching his legs. With a deep breath, he suddenly kicked the door with a frightful force, knocking it down as if it were nothing.

"What in the world?" Haruhi whispered, stunned.

This time it was Kyoya who rolled his eyes, "Now that the door is open, kindly leave so I can put some clothes on?"

Haruhi's face resumed its normal blank look. Without much of a glance to his direction, she left.

'_Cocky bastard,'_ she thought.

'_How uninteresting,'_ was his thought. _'She's just like other girls.'_

* * *

><p>Jirou stared in shock at the completely annihilated door.<p>

"He did this?" he asked incredulously.

Haruhi sighed and nodded. "You lied about the keys," she mumbled.

He chuckled, "Well I was planning to get you out after thirty minutes, but it seems as if you managed well." He stopped to vouch for her reaction, "So how do you like him? Handsome huh?"

Haruhi shrugged as they walked down the halls. "Nothing special, but I don't like his attitude," she said with her nose scrunched up.

"Why not?" he exclaimed, "The young master is a wonderful person. He's really smart, setting the highest record in Ouran. He's also very talented; he plays the piano, the violin and the flute. He's obviously very handsome, even though he kind of needs a tan. So how can you not like him, Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi clicked her tongue, clearly annoyed.

"So why don't you marry him then, Jirou?" she said darkly.

Jirou was silent. And for the duration of their trip to the dining room, he didn't speak. He had been insensitive. Just because Haruhi had seemed aloof, doesn't necessarily mean she didn't have a strong opinion on the matter. It was then that Jirou truly felt sorry for the two. They were both forced in a loveless marriage, and he couldn't agree more that they had the worst compatibility he could find in a couple.

"Breakfast will be served shortly," he informed when they finally reached their destination. "Kyoya will be joining you soon."

Jirou waited expectantly for a reply, but Haruhi was silent. She sat down on her seat obediently and rested her hands on her lap. She stared at the table in front of her, seemingly unaffected by its sheer size.

"I'll be outside." And Jirou left.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya," Tamaki whined on the phone, "You promised you'd come early to school today. Why are you still not here?"<p>

Kyoya grunted in reply, unconsciously mimicking Mori. He buttoned his shirt with one hand effortlessly while he held his phone with the other.

"My father has a visitor for me," he remarked offhandedly.

"A visitor?" That seemed to perk Tamaki's interest. "Why so early?"

Kyoya slipped into his shoes and sighed, "She'll be coming with me to school later so can you wait till then?"

"She's coming to our school then?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes," Kyoya paused, contemplating whether he should reveal the clear facts to Tamaki.

"And Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

Kyoya inhaled slowly, "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that she is…my fiancée."

A loud scream could be heard from the other end of the phone followed by a chaotic shattering noise. And Kyoya wondered what Tamaki broke this time and if he would have to once more help him compensate for his damages.

"Fiancée?" Tamaki screeched.

Instead of replying, Kyoya hung up on him. He placed the phone into his pocket before slipping into his last article of clothing. The Ouran high school blazer hung proudly on his broad shoulders, the emblem shinning amidst the bright light. Kyoya had been anticipating the turn of events, but he was sadly disappointed at his father's choice. She was not even from a wealthy family. She was a mere commoner, and there definitely was not anything special about her. So why exactly did his father choose her as his bride?

'_It doesn't matter. I only have to entertain this façade for a year anyway. And then I would gladly rid myself of her.'_

Checking himself once more in the mirror, he spun around and walked outside his ruined door. It was time for breakfast, and after the day's events, he was famished. It was just too bad for him that he would have to eat breakfast with her…with Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>So they finally meet. Please leave a review! Even though this chapter is kind of dull...in my standards anyway. I just wanted to update before I left for a week long vacation. And thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited this story. I really appreciate your enthusiasm in accepting me into the fanfic community. I hope you could guide and assist me with my writing. I would appreciate any comments or criticism really. I'm a pretty open-minded person and I do not easily get offended so even if you put things bluntly, it wouldn't destroy me...completely. ;)<strong>

**Thank you to:**

**Mae Silver:**** You have the honor of being my first reviewer ever! And I'm glad that it was you. :) I appreciate the suggestions and I've taken them into heart. I WILL improve as I continue with this story. You have been a great help to me and I just want to thank you sincerely. **

**Krissy2lip:**** Thank you for your enthusiasm :) I hope I won't disappoint you after your praise.**

**WolfChild111:**** I'm flattered by your vivacity and I will update as fast as I can. Thank you!**

**kitty13492: I have continued. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**BerryEbilBunny:**** I'm glad you found my story to your taste. I hope I won't bore you out of it though ;P. Thanks for reviewing. **

**And to the others who have added this to their story alert subscription and their favorites list I give you a big thank you. **

**I am open to suggestions from any of you. I will take them all into great consideration..even if they may seem absurd to other people ;). **

**-Kira Bee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The ride to school was torturously slow. Haruhi still refused to speak to him, and she no longer even bothers to look at him. They ate their breakfast with silence, and when it was time for them to go, they still did not speak. Kyoya typed away in his laptop, his fingers never leaving the keys. It made Haruhi wonder if Ouran High School's academic curriculum was far more arduous than her previous school. Kyoya seemed awfully busy, and the thought of not being the top in her school intimidated her…just a little. The chauffeur greeted her with another smile as he opened the door, but unlike before he did not drive like he was being chased by a mob. He must have been intimidated with Kyoya's presence as well.

The limo came to a stop and before Haruhi could evaluate her surroundings, the chauffeur opened the door to the car, gesturing for her to go out. As Haruhi was about to slide by the door and swing her legs out, Kyoya cut in, exiting the limo before her. He did not even bother to check if Haruhi had been alright. Fortunately, Haruhi was not the type of person who fussed over chivalry. It was her belief that it was dead and any other acts similar to it was just a deceitful way to manipulate a person.

"Sorry about the young master. He's usually not this way with a lady," whispered the old chauffeur.

Haruhi sent him a genuine smile, as if to reassure him. "It's fine. You can't expect him to be a nice to person he is forced to marry."

He smiled at her reply, "My name is Yamamoto Noburu. I'll be driving you around from now on."

"Ah" Haruhi protested, "I appreciate it, but it's not really necessary. I can take the train here and back. It's really no bother."

Noburu chuckled, "Thank you for your concern, but I am paid to do this. If I don't do my job, I'll be fired."

Haruhi gaped at him, clearly horrified. "I'm so sorry. I guess I can let you drive me around then…if that's fine."

Noburu nodded and waved her off, pointing to the large clock tower, "You better hurry or you'll be late."

Haruhi glanced at the clock and gasped. She turned once more towards Noburu and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yamamoto-san. I'll be going then."

Haruhi tightened her hold on her bag and sped off. Kyoya was nowhere in sight and she had no idea where to go. There were several intricately structured buildings. All of them were very different from each other. Haruhi ran to the nearest building and entered it. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of class. She started to panic and searched around frantically for an indication of where she could have been in. Haruhi was relieved to see the large 'main office' sign to her right and immediately jogged towards it.

"Excuse me," she gasped to the receptionist, "I'm new here and I nee-"

The receptionist suddenly bolted up. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Ootori-sama already informed us of your arrival. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." She handed her a folder and called out to someone from the back. A young man came out to greet her. His features were undeniably frightening. He was by no means unattractive. In fact, he had a pleasant boyish looking face, but the permanent scowl he displayed simply distorted it.

"This is Kasanoda Ritsu. He will escort you to your classes." She then turned to him and with a warning tone, said, "This is the last part of your punishment. After this, you don't have to go to detention tomorrow."

Haruhi frowned. What type of punishment was putting a student in some type of welcoming committee? She did not like the fact that it was too much of a bother for any of the students, that they had to use it as a punishment for some troublemaker.

"It's fine," Haruhi insisted sharply. "I am very capable of reading a map. I'm sure I can find my way."

Haruhi gave a bow to the receptionist and then inclined her head to Kasanoda to acknowledge him. She then promptly spun around and stalked off to the opposite direction. The receptionist was left stunned, but the boy had an amused smirk on his face. He had felt a great wave of satisfaction seeing the control freak of a receptionist gape at Haruhi's back. With a snort, Kasanoda left the main office and marched to the direction of his class. All the while, he thought of the new girl. She was pretty, but not stunningly beautiful. She did not have any exotic features and she was also not very tall. She was cute at the very least but adorable would have been a better term. She had large almond shaped eyes, a beautiful golden amber resting within its depths. When she scrunched her face up at the receptionist' haughty reply, it did not alter it nor did it make it any less attractive than it was. But what he liked most about her was the fact that within those eyes, he saw a challenge. Despite her size, there is no possible way to indicate that she was by any means weak. Kasanoda was very intrigued indeed. He just hoped that she was in his class.

* * *

><p>Haruhi turned the knob to the door of her class. The buzzing noise she heard inside stopped. She was now very aware of the painful throbbing in her chest, her lack of breath, and the slight tremble of her fingers. She was nervous, which was really just very unlike her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the room. All eyes were on her. They were all curious to see who the new girl was.<p>

"Hello!" bellowed the teacher, "You must be Fujioka Haruhi. Welcome to Ouran High School!"

Haruhi replied with a strained smile, still hesitant to take any further steps.

"Don't be shy! I'm Nakamura Ren, but of course you call me Nakamura-sensei." He then stepped behind her and pushed her towards the center of the class. Haruhi stared at him with wide eyed. Was he really expecting her to give out an introduction? Nakamura-sensei nodded excitedly to her and gestured for her to begin.

"Um," she muttered, "My name is Fujioka Haruhi."

She then turned towards Nakamura-sensei with panicked eyes. Fortunately, he understood what her mind was practically yelling and asked her to be seated. When she asked where, he pointed to a seat in between two identical looking boys who seemed uninterested with the whole display.

As soon as Haruhi sat down, the twins simultaneously turned towards her with identical mischievous grins on their faces.

"So your name is Haruhi, huh?" the one on her right asked.

"Can we call you Haru-chan?" the one on her left continued.

Haruhi raised a brow, a look of contempt threatening to escape her façade. "You haven't even introduced yourselves," she replied simply and then looked to the board.

The twins grinned even wider.

"I'm Kaoru," the one on her right leaned in and whispered.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on her left mimicked.

Haruhi suddenly smiled, astounding both boys. "I'm Haruhi," she paused to think and then continued, "And I guess you can call me Haru-chan…if you wish."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru moved closer, invading her personal space. Together they whispered, "Welcome to Ouran High School," they suddenly linked their arms with hers, "And welcome to class 2-A, Haruhi."

So for the rest of the day, Hikaru and Kaoru took it upon themselves to show her around the school. Haruhi noticed that they both loved to tease, hoping for her to react as most girls would in their presence. But Haruhi did not find their 'brotherly affection' as endearing, and it disappointed the twins greatly.

"Hey, Haru-chan," Kaoru called out to her during lunch, "Are you getting your food soon?"

She turned to him helplessly, "I don't know how this thing…works." She pointed to the long line of students waiting to get their lunch. But she noticed that some of them were seated and being served by a butler or waiter type of person.

Hikaru grinned as he placed an arm around Kaoru. "You have a lunch account right?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded.

"Then it should be easy," insisted Kaoru. They both then pulled her by the hand and dragged her towards the line. Almost everyone's eyes were on them, all curious to see who the Hitachiin twins' newest victim was. When they realized that it was the new girl, they all turned to each with whispers, most likely the newest topic of gossip in the school.

Hikaru sent a dazzling smile to girl in line and stepped in front of her. "I hope you don't mind," he breathed sultrily.

"N-no!" the girl stuttered, "not at all."

This time Kaoru replied with a thank you, making the girl faint on the spot.

"So Haruhi," said Hikaru, "what's your account number?"

"What account number?"

Kaoru slapped a hand to his forehead, "I thought you already have a lunch account."

"I do!" she retorted, "but I don't know anything about an account number."

Before Hikaru or Kaoru could open their mouths, a hand shot in from behind them and dialed the numbers on the keypad. All three of them turned around to see who the perpetrator was and was surprised to see Kyoya standing there. Haruhi noticed that he still held his laptop and wondered if he was ever seen in school without it.

"Kyoya," voiced Kaoru, "what are you doing here?"

Kyoya shrugged and then turned to Haruhi. He then gave her a slip of paper. "This is your lunch account number, and this," he pointed to the jumble of numbers below, "is my phone number. Only call me when it is important. I have no need for socializing with you."

Haruhi didn't know if it was the way he speaks or his mere presence, but she was getting irritated with his egotistic attitude.

"I can do fine without your number," she spat and then tore the paper in half, only leaving the lunch account number in her hands. She then crumpled up the half with his number and threw it at him, hitting his chest.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her, "Good. It would allow me to sleep better knowing that someone like you has any of my contact information." He then stalked off to the direction of where he was sitting. Haruhi scoffed and typed in her account number and claimed her tray. She paraded to a table that was all the way across the cafeteria and also farthest to Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru followed her, having the same question in their head. _Just how the heck do Kyoya and Haruhi know each other?_

"Haruhi," Hikaru called out to her when they reached their table, "How do you know Kyoya?"

She waited for several moments to properly chew and swallow her food before replying, "He's my fiancé."

"What?" the twins yelled, "You're engaged to Kyoya?"

The whole cafeteria was silent.

'_Please…no,'_ begged Haruhi quietly, but it was too late. A roar of chaos amplified the noise of the cafeteria. People were whispering and some were even yelling. Haruhi could see some girls weeping, being comforted by their friends whose glares at her were unnoticeable. She did not think it would cause such uproar. Haruhi then turned to the twins. And she definitely didn't think these two idiots would announce it for the whole world to hear. With a resigned sigh, Haruhi took one last bite from her meal and walked out the cafeteria, the twins in tow.

* * *

><p>The first day of school finally ended. It had started off to be decent, but after lunch, Haruhi was the center of attention. Some people had called her a liar to her face, and also a desperate whore. Haruhi of course replied with a flick of her middle finger and ran off somewhere with less people. She had been angry with the twins, but after they practically smothered their faces on the ground to beg for her forgiveness, she finally gave in. Club activities usually ensued right after school. Hikaru and Kaoru had been ecstatic to show her which club they belonged to. After their last class of the day, they both dragged her by the arm to a series of hallways. She lost count of the number of staircases she had to pass by. Finally the twins eventually stopped in front of a door. A sign illustrated that they were currently in front of the third music room. It surprised Haruhi because she was not under the impression that the twins were musicians. But when Hikaru opened the door, she was not greeted by the sweet sound of music. Instead, a loud shriek erupted from what seemed to be a groveling golden haired boy. He was on the ground weeping while a smaller boy was on his back, yelling 'giddy up'. There were many comfortable looking sofas scattered around the room. There were also several coffee tables with elaborately carved designs. The marble floor was polished to the point of perfection and the scent of freshly picked roses hung in the air. This was most definitely not a music club.<p>

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Haruhi spun around to see Kyoya…again.

"Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me here," was Haruhi's simple reply.

Kyoya walked past her and said, "You can stay, but don't get in my way."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself to think that I would put any effort into getting in your way," she jeered.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched their conversation, both deeply interested at their obvious disdain for each other. When Kyoya finally sauntered away far enough so he could not hear them, the twins ambushed Haruhi with a new set of questions.

"I thought you were getting married," Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru then continued, "So why do you seem to hate each other?"

Haruhi sighed, "It's an arranged marriage."

They both nodded their head in understanding.

"So," began Haruhi, hoping to change the subject, "What club are you two exactly part of?"

They both grinned deviously. "If you can't tell by our striking good looks, we are part of the host club."

They were greeted with silence from the girl who seemed too stunned to speak. A cocky grin crawled its way to their faces. They were under the impression that Haruhi was thoroughly impressed. But this unlikely fantasy was soon thrown out of the window when Haruhi began to laugh. Her face was burning from trying to restrain it, but several giggles escaped her mouth.

"A host club?" she chortled, "They seriously have it in this school?"

Hikaru frowned, "What's that supposed to mean? It's normal for a school to have a host club."

A new fit of laughter consumed Haruhi once more. "They do not!" she gasped, "And don't tell me Kyoya is part of the club too."

None of the boys answered. Upon realizing that Kyoya was in fact part of a host club, Haruhi simply lost it. She laughed so hard and so loudly that she caught the attention of everyone in the room. Hikaru was sputtering nonsense at her, trying to defend his lost honor in the girl's eyes. But Haruhi could no longer be tamed.

"Who's this?" asked the little blonde haired boy. Haruhi had not noticed that the other boys in the room had approached her, save for Kyoya who was not busily typing in his laptop.

"Ah, Honey-senpai, this is the new student. Her name is Haruhi," replied Kaoru.

The boy turned to her with big wide eyes, and suddenly beamed. He ran up to her and hugged her, surprising the girl.

"Haru-chan!" he squealed.

Haruhi was about to protest when a tall ebony haired boy picked up the smaller one by his shirt and placed him on his previous spot.

"Mitsukuni," he reprimanded. The boy pouted and crossed his arms, but when the taller boy pointed to a table with several slices of cake, he screeched in obvious happiness and ran off.

"That was Honey-senpai, this is Mori-senpai," Hikaru said, pointing to the taller boy who simply grunted before walking back to the table with Honey.

"And this," pointed Kaoru to the taller blonde who was wailing earlier, "is Tamaki-senpai, but we call him dog-poop."

"That's mean, Kaoru!" Tamaki sulked. He then ran towards Haruhi and took her hand into his.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki and I am the president of the host club," he kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle."

Haruhi pulled back her hand, obviously disgusted at Tamaki's over affectionate gesture.

"Pervert," she muttered quietly. Unfortunately, Tamaki heard her. He grasped his chest dramatically and ran off in a corner to sulk. Haruhi stared after him blankly, contemplating if he was serious or if it was all an act. The twins were cackling freely beside her, cheering her on for rejecting Tamaki's affections. Suddenly, a loud buzz could be heard outside the door. As the noise got closer, Haruhi realized that it was the sound of girls giggling and chattering with each other.

Hikaru pulled Haruhi inside a room that was a smaller extension of the music room. "Stay here," he said with a smirk, "You wouldn't want to be in the middle of that." Haruhi nodded and sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"How are you getting home by the way?" inquired Hikaru.

"I'm supposed to get a ride with Kyoya, so I guess I have to wait until club activities are over."

Hikaru frowned but nodded, "Alright then, if you need anything just go outside and talk to any of us. We'll be glad to help."

For the first time that day, Haruhi gave him a sweet, genuine smile. Hikaru's knees suddenly felt weak, and the rapid beating of his heart was obvious. Without another word to Haruhi, he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

'_What a strange boy,'_ Haruhi thought fondly. She sighed and evaluated the room for something that she could do to entertain her while waiting. She saw a pile of books on the far right corner and smiled. If there was one thing Haruhi enjoyed immensely, it was reading.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was halfway on her first book when the door suddenly burst opened. Hikaru and Kaoru strolled inside, still oblivious to Haruhi quietly reading a book in the corner. She realized that she was probably hidden by the furniture and would most likely not be seen.<p>

"Did you see that?" Kaoru said to Hikaru, "She's here again today."

Hikaru sighed, "She always designates Kyoya, and no matter how busy he is, he always drops everything when she gets here."

Kaoru seemed to find something amusing. "You think those two are together?" he joked.

His brother snorted and then replied, "Probably not. Kyoya is engaged you know. But I'm pretty sure they like each other."

"I wouldn't be surprised with Kyoya's choice. Suzuki Rina is pretty much the goddess of the school and the heiress to Japan's largest airlines."

Haruhi saw Hikaru nod. The twins fiddled with the tea cups a few moments longer and then exited the room. Haruhi was left to wonder, _'Why did Kyoya agree to the marriage if he had someone else?'_

* * *

><p>Haruhi's legs were feeling numb and were in grave need of a stretch. She stood up from her sitting position on the ground and began to walk around. She walked towards the door, her ears pressed to hear if the chaotic squeals of her female school mates were still lingering. She was relieved to only hear the incessant yells of Tamaki and the twins' monotone teasing. Haruhi opened the door and stepped out. The club room was already empty except for the hosts. Honey immediately jumped in front of her and greeted her with one of his dazzling smiles.<p>

"Haru-chan! Do you want cake? I'm sorry we left you there," his eyes began to water. The accumulation of his tears alarmed Haruhi and she promptly placed a hand on Honey's head and patted it.

"It's okay, Honey-senpai. I enjoyed reading the books in the back room," she then smiled at him, her big round eyes crinkling slightly.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" Honey acclaimed, "And those were Takashi's books so they would be good. He loves to read too."

Haruhi turned to Mori and bowed. "I'm sorry for reading your books without your permission, senpai," she apologized, guilt and shame suddenly wracking her.

"It's okay," he mumbled and offered a seat that she took gratefully.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined, "Why are you so nice to them?"

"Because," Haruhi stated, "They don't try to seduce or molest me the first time I meet them."

Tamaki pouted and pulled out a seat beside her. "We should be closer you know. I'm Kyoya's best friend and since you'll be his wife soon I'll be your best friend-in-law."

Haruhi scoffed, "There's no such thing."

"Hey dog-poop, stop bothering Haruhi," scolded Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You evil twins! You should be punished for this!" Tamaki then began to chase them around, yelling out curses as the twins continued to insult him. With a shake of her head, Haruhi sipped the tea that Mori placed in front of her.

"So Haruhi," said Honey, "You'll be Kyoya's wife huh?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yes, but just so you know, it was an arranged marriage."

Honey grinned, "I knew that. Kyoya would not just marry someone else, especially since he's pretty close to Rina." Realizing what he said, Honey immediately slapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes began to water again.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan!" he whispered as if he was in pain, "I'm so insensitive! You should punch me. I give you permission to punch me!"

Haruhi laughed, "I'm not going to punch you Honey-senpai. And besides, I have no feelings whatsoever towards Kyoya," she then paused, "It's actually more like a contract. After all, I only have to be married to him for a year."

"So it's not permanent?" Honey asked cheerfully. And when Haruhi nodded he suddenly cheered. "So I can marry Haru-chan after you get the marriage annulled?"

"Mitsukuni," came Mori's deep baritone, "If you are going to propose, do it properly."

"I'm sorry Haru-chan," Honey muttered shamefully, he then reverted back to his normal cheerful demeanor, "But you'll marry me right?" he asked hopefully.

Haruhi giggled and patted his head, "Who knows? Maybe I would."

"Yay!" Honey rejoiced animatedly, "I get to marry Haru-chan!"

Tamaki suddenly came running towards them, "What?" he shrieked, "I wanna marry her too!"

"No, we will," inserted the twins proudly, wrapping an arm each around Haruhi's shoulder. Tamaki began to yell at them and chased them around the room again.

"Hey," Honey suddenly blurted, "Where is Kyoya by the way?"

They all looked around the room to see that Kyoya's presence was indeed absent.

Mori spoke up, "He went outside with Suzuki-san fifteen minutes ago. He said he was giving her a ride home."

Honey frowned, "But Hikaru said that Kyoya was giving Haruhi a ride home?" He turned to Haruhi with a questioning gaze.

Haruhi was also deeply confused with the situation. But like most complicated things in her life, she did not let it bother her and merely brushed it off.

"We didn't really discuss it so I just assumed," she dismissed, "Which reminds me, I did tell the chauffeur that I would be taking the train home today."

Honey's frown did not cease, "Are you sure? Takashi and I could always drop you off."

Haruhi smiled gratefully but shook her head, "Its fine. I have to go buy some vegetable oil at the supermarket anyway."

Honey jumped down from his chair and marched towards Haruhi. He stepped in front of her, grabbed both her hands and stared her straight in the eye. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'll be fine," Haruhi insisted gently, "Thanks for worrying about me, Honey-senpai." She then checked her watch and stood up. "I also have to go now. I have to cook dinner for my dad before he gets home. It was a pleasure meeting you," she said both to Honey and Mori. Honey nodded while Mori gave his usual grunt. Haruhi turned to the twins to see that they were still busy tying up Tamaki to a chair.

"Can you please tell them I had to leave?" she asked Honey who gladly complied. And with a final wave, Haruhi walked towards the door and left.

"Ne, Takashi," Honey muttered, "Haru-chan was lying huh?"

Mori grunted, indicating that he agreed with him.

Honey scowled, "If anything happens to her, Kyoya is going to get it tomorrow."

Mori did not reply for a while but eventually murmured, "Just don't forget to hold back…a lot."

* * *

><p>Haruhi was fortunate enough to catch the last train of the day before it left. Once she was inside the train and seated, she did not even realize that her body had been aching from exhaustion. Hikaru and Kaoru practically dragged her around the whole day. She would not admit it, but she was rather angry at Kyoya for forgetting her easily and simply leaving without a warning. If that was the case, she wouldn't have hung around the club room to wait for him. Haruhi glared at the empty seat in front of her. Her day had been decent enough, but every encounter with Kyoya left a burning sensation in her chest. She yearned to hit him whenever she saw his face. Haruhi did not think of herself as a violent person, but Kyoya provoked her to no end. His cocky attitude and lack of respect to the people around him infuriated her so much. Haruhi had never met such a self-centered, egoistic; jerk. The mere thought of him enraged her. With a deep breath, Haruhi waved off all thoughts of Kyoya and released it as she exhaled. She wouldn't let him get to her.<p>

Haruhi was alleviated as she finally got off at her stop. The sun was already setting and the street lights were flickering above her. The bars in her district were almost in full swing. She could hear the loud squeals of the females and the drunk rambling of the people inside. The music blasted loudly, giving Haruhi a head ache, especially after her hectic day. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally far enough from the bars. But the street was now darker without the flashing neon lights. She could see the silhouette of the houses around her, and she also encountered a cat or two, but Haruhi was not afraid. She was most definitely not afraid of the dark. When their lights would go out while she was alone at home, she learned to cope with darkness. And when her father would come home, she would act as if nothing had happened that she had not been frightened at all. After retelling the lies so many times, she eventually convinced herself that it was the truth. But being in the streets at night with no one around you was an entirely different story. Haruhi held her bag close to her chest and made her footsteps as silent as possible. She was very aware of her surroundings. Each sound made her jump, and she finally decided to quicken her pace even if it meant she had to be louder. While she was practically jogging to her house, a hand suddenly shot out from the corner of the street and grabbed her. Haruhi instinctively shrieked.

"Shh," whispered the strange voice of a man. He stunk of alcohol and smoke. Haruhi screamed, hoping that someone would find her. The man placed his hand roughly on her mouth, stifling her screams and protests. Haruhi attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but his hold on her was too strong. She bit his hand, making the man yelp in pain.

"You stupid bitch!" he growled and smacked her across the face. Haruhi ignored the sting of the slap and took it as an opportunity to run away instead. She ignored the bag she dropped and clumsily smacked away the hand that held her. She was able to gain a few feet away when the man caught up to her and grabbed her hair.

"I'll make you pay," he raved, "and take you right here!"

Haruhi tried to scream again but he stuffed what seemed to be a sock in her mouth. He then kicked her legs, making it buckle so she would fall on the ground. Haruhi punched and kicked him. She slapped his face several times and scratched his arms, but it only made the man more violently determined to harm her. He began unbuttoning her uniform, throwing away the bow aside. He leered at her and slipped his hand inside her blouse. Haruhi began to cry. She wept so hard, feeling the warmth of her tears cover almost her entire face. The man held her down, making her body numb and weaken. She could feel his filthy hands slithering to her chest and grabbing it.

"Man, you're small," he whispered, his disgusting breathe fanning out on her face, "But this will do I guess."

Haruhi began to shake. A whimper rose from her throat involuntarily, making the man flinch.

"Shut up," he commanded. But Haruhi could not stop. She kept whimpering as the continuous flow of tears ran down her face and onto the ground beneath her. The man's nose flared, he was clearly getting angrier as the noise from her increased.

"I said shut up!" he yelled and slapped her face again. He had been apparently been wearing a ring, and the fake diamond that it carried caught itself in Haruhi's skin, leaving a huge gash on it. Within a matter of seconds, she was bleeding profusely. The man still ignored her pain and turned his attention to her lower regions. He forced her legs open with his own. Realizing what he was about to do, Haruhi squirmed once more. She screamed and kicked him, jabbing his crotch forcefully with her knee. The man keeled over and yelled in pain. Haruhi's mind had never been so active in her life. She swiftly crawled out from under him and stood up shakily. The man was still groaning in pain, clutching his crotch and caressing it gently. So Haruhi ran. She ran despite the stinging pain from her wounds. She ran even if her legs were ready to give in. She ran as the tears flowed from her eyes, not even bothering to will them to stop. She ran even if she was practically trembling. Fujioka Haruhi ran because if she did not, she would go insane. Once she got to the front door of her house, she dug the key from her pocket. She had been fortunate enough to put it inside her pocket instead of the abandoned bag. She opened the door to the apartment quietly, as if she was afraid to wake up someone that wasn't there. She dragged her feet to her bedroom, sliding the door open. The door which she had been so accustomed to not felt a thousand times heavier. She realized that her arms were covered in bruises, and her legs would most likely be the same. Haruhi did not even bother to wash up or tend to her wounds. She collapsed in her bed and wept. Her small body shook until she was too exhausted. That night, Haruhi did not sleep soundly. She dreamt of a creature with huge claws, laughing maniacally at her distressed state. He smelled of beer and cigars. He breathed on her face, down her neck and into her chest. Even if she was dreaming, Haruhi knew. She knew that this nightmare she was having had been real. This beast like creature had ravaged her and taken advantage of her. He had almost taken away her purity, and maybe even her life. It was not fair. Of all the people, it had to happen to her. But Haruhi erased this thought from her head. '_At least it was not someone else,'_ she thought gratefully. At least it was not a mother who had children waiting at home. At least it was not a wife who was ever faithful to her husband. At least it had not been a younger girl who was even more easily afraid than her. At least it was Haruhi, the girl who knew how to cope. She will survive this. She will survive like she had survived through the loan sharks, through the loneliness, through the darkness, and through the menacing boom of thunder. Fujioka Haruhi will be okay, or so she would like to convince herself. But maybe this time, this time…she would not be able to convince herself with this lie. Maybe this time, Haruhi would finally break. After all, a girl could only take so much before she is eventually doomed to…shatter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Well most likely not especially if I left you with that type of ending. I'm sorry if you are not pleased with the turn of events but let me reassure you that this conflict will not drag on to the rest of the story. It is more of a stepping stone to progress the story into what I want it to be. I know I most likely have several errors in this but I honestly don't even have time to correct them. I have to finish the summer assignments that I have been putting off these past two months. I am such a procrastinator but it seems almost impossible to stop. <strong>

**Thank you for reviewing my story!**

**shiroazchan****- thanks! :)**

**anon****- thanks! :)**

**BerryEbilBunny****- thanks! :)**

**ReflectedGrace****- and yes Kyoya and Haruhi will get married before eventually warming up to each other. I'm glad that you noticed the slight changes I put into Haruhi! It would only make sense that she would be more aggressive since she has been chased by loan sharks for several years. As the story progresses she might be a little OC so I aplogize for that in advance if that displeases you. But it would go along nicely with the story line...that I could promise :) thanks for reviewing!**

**UsagiChan22****- Thanks for pointing out my error there! I must have made that mistake when I altered the sentence. I'm glad that my story has somehow convinced you to like a Kyoya and Haruhi relationship! Thank you for giving my story a chance and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**kanakokiriha****- thanks for reviewing and yes it is a KyoyaxHaruhi fanfic ;)**

**Mae Silver****- thanks a lot! I'm glad that my story seems to be improving. If you see any errors don't hesitate to point them out. :)**

**Krissy2lip****- thanks! :)**

**- thanks! :)**

**RedAnko****- thanks for noticing that! I think what I meant to say is that Kyoya is the third son but fourth youngest child. Since he does have two older brothers and an older sister. Honestly, I didn't do that (the OMG first fanfic thing) because I've been reading fanfiction for a while now and that is also a major turn off for me ;). Thanks for reading my story and for taking the time to point out a few things and review! :)**

**Midnight Fearie****- I'm so grateful that you gave this story a chance. I'll work my hardest so that you wouldn't regret it! Thanks for leaving a review! :)**

**Pudding220****- thanks! :)**

**Like I've said earlier, comments and criticism are always appreciated. My writing is far from perfect and it would be great if you could point out any errors so I can polish up my work. I am also very open to suggestions. If you have any ideas for the story than do not hesitate to let me know about it. Please leave a review or a PM. I will try to update as soon as I can. I do enjoy writing this story and hearing from you (my most beloved readers). Also I want to thank the people who favorited this story! :) **

**-Kira Bee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ranka had gone home to a dark house. Normally, Haruhi would have prepared food for him so he may eat as soon as he gets home, but the table was unusually bare. He brushed it off, thinking she must have had a terribly tiring day and didn't feel like cooking. An ominous feeling was itching at the back of his neck, but Ranka was too exhausted to be bothered with it. He slid open the door to his room and succumbed to the temptations of his futon. He buried his face into his pillows and pulled his covers up. And soon enough, Ranka, better known as Fujioka Ryoji was fast asleep, not aware of the horrors his daughter had just experienced.

Though it had already been a matter of hours, the amount of sleep he had felt like it had only been minutes since he collapsed on his bed. The ringing of the doorbell was maddeningly annoying. Ranka growled but nonetheless sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and attempted to smooth out the pesky tangles in his hair. He crawled out if his bed and dragged his feet to the door, muttering curses under his breath.

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled as soon as he opened the door. A fairly young man with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail stood there, his eyes widened at the beast like state of the man in front of him. Ranka took a deep breath and tried to put on a calmer expression, hoping not to scare the guy again.

"May I ask who you are?" Ranka inquired politely, his voice still a little gruff from his sleep.

I-I'm Katashi J-jirou, your daughter's b-bodyguard," he stammered in reply.

Immediately, a large grin replaced the frown on Ranka's face. His eyes brightened as if he was not just rudely awakened from a much needed slumber.

"Is that so?" he exclaimed, "Well come on in! Is there anything I can get for you?"

Jirou was still a little stunned with his immediate change of demeanor but managed to shake his head anyway. "Actually, I came here to look for Haruhi. I'm picking her up for school."

Ranka frowned once more, "Haruhi?" he muttered almost disbelievingly, "She should be up by now. I thought she already left for school." He glanced at the table, expecting his breakfast to be prepared like usual, but it was still as bare as it was the night before.

"That's strange," he murmured quietly, perking Jirou's interest.

"What is?" Jirou questioned.

"Well, last night she didn't have food prepared for me, I thought she was just tired. But Haruhi would never leave home without making me breakfast."

Jirou's breath suddenly hitched. His instincts promptly alerted him that there was something terribly wrong.

"Did you see Haruhi at all last night?" he practically screamed at Ranka.

Ranka, startled at Jirou's clamor just shook his head. As soon as he did, Jirou took out a sleek silver phone and dialed a number impossibly fast.

"Code red," he hissed. And then without taking off his shoes, he stumbled into the doorway, looking wildly around the house. He ran too each door and slid it open. It did not matter if the door led to a closet or to the bathroom. Once he got to the last door to his right he inhaled, as if anticipating something. With a shaky breath, he opened it, almost agonizingly slow. But no matter how prepared and trained he was, Jirou could not stomach the sight that displayed itself in front of him. His silence caught Ranka's interest and he ran to him, panic quivering his bones. As a father, he would never be prepared to see the state his daughter was currently in.

"Oh god," he sobbed and collapsed on the floor. And he wished with all his heart that he was still in his bed, asleep. Because this nightmare could only ever be permanently etched in his memory…and he simply wanted to tear his head out.

* * *

><p>Ootori Yoshio had heard the news. An urgent call had interrupted his meeting that morning, and the information he received made his blood boil. Someone had dared to hurt Haruhi, Kotoko's daughter, her living legacy. Despite their almost non-existent relationship, Yoshio felt that it was his obligation to protect the girl. In his old age, he had never met more genuine and sincere friends as Ryoji and Kotoko. He owed his whole empire to them. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be worthy to take the company head-on. If it weren't for them, he would have been living idly day by day, waiting for something meaningful to happen. And if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have known what love is. He loved Kotoko as a man would to a woman, and he loved Ryoji more than he loved his brothers. When news of Haruhi's attack reached his hears, Yoshio felt as if he would go mad. It felt as if someone had attacked <em>his<em> daughter, someone had dared to lay their filthy hands on _his_ family. So Yoshio stood in front of all those uniformed men. His eyes held a dangerously steely gaze, his fists clenched tightly.

"I want you to find him!" he bellowed. The all replied with a simultaneous 'yes sir'. Soon enough, higher-ranked officers were barking orders to their subordinates, armed guards were loaded into vehicles and set out in different directions, and a forensic team was sent to the hospital to gather evidence from Haruhi's clothes. Ootori Yoshio would find this man and punish him, he who dared to taint Kotoko's only child.

"Bring Kyoya to me…now!"

* * *

><p>Kyoya had been on his way to school when the limo was stopped right before it left their estate. He had momentarily wondered where his "fiancé" was but didn't think too much of it. Quite frankly, he was glad to be alone; all he wanted to do was get rid of her. He did not like the way she looked at him, as if she saw right past him. Despite the superiority of his knowledge and the undeniable wisdom that was unlikely of someone his age, she still saw a child. She did not buy the over-confident smirk he always displays. He simply abhorred the fact that he was so transparent to her. It made him uneasy. Someone like Suzuki Rina was much easier to be around with. She was an intelligent young lady, but she was not skeptical like Haruhi. She also happened to be the heiress of a large company that he wanted to get his hands on. And most of all, he believed that he actually loves her. Kyoya was not well versed when it comes to love, unlike Tamaki. But he enjoyed her company; they were very alike in many things. She was also very knowledgeable in business etiquette and also strived to expand their company. She was musically talented and held a deep admiration for the arts. She was the epitome of elegance and of grace. It also helped that she was very beautiful. Long raven locks that billowed when she walked, rich emerald eyes that twinkled when she spoke, and the sweet voice of an angel whenever she spoke. It made Kyoya wonder, <em>'What was there to not love?'<em> And because Kyoya was in fact very stubborn, he did not take note of the uneasiness of his own heart.

He had gotten a call from his father's secretary. He was apparently very angry and demanded his presence immediately. It struck Kyoya as odd because his father would never make him miss a day of school, even if he was bleeding or sick. And so when he entered his father's dark office he most definitely did not expect what he did next. A sharp slap struck him across the face, making him stagger in both physique and demeanor.

"Did you know what you have done?" his father hissed.

Kyoya quickly regained his composure and replied, "I am unaware of anything, father."

"Why did you leave school without Haruhi yesterday?" Yoshio demanded.

Kyoya did not see the relevance of the situation but nonetheless gave an honest response. "Suzuki Rina, the heiress of Suzuki airlines kindly asked me to send her home seeing as her chauffer had taken her younger sister home earlier, leaving her with no transportation."

"And what of Haruhi?" seethed his father.

"What about her?" inquired Kyoya, "I was under the impression that she had gone home earlier, before our club activities even ended."

"You thought wrong," roared Yoshio, "I will tell you this once only Kyoya. You are never allowed to associate with that Suzuki Rina again do you understand?"

"What?" whispered Kyoya, anger rising from the depths of his restrained emotions.

"You are to be married! You cannot be frolicking around with other girls, especially at the expense of your fiancé!"

"I always do as you ask father," Kyoya snarled, "but you cannot tell me who I can and cannot be friends with," he inhaled and continued, "Plus, my marriage to this girl you have chosen is temporary. After it is annulled, I am free to marry whom I choose."

"I suggest you hold your tongue Kyoya!" yelled Yoshio. Kyoya would never admit but his father frightened him at that moment. He had never seen him so agitated and angry. But he was already resolved and would not allow himself to be pushed around.

"Just because you weren't able to marry her mother doesn't mean you have to force me to take Haruhi as my wife," he said quietly.

"What?" hissed Yoshio.

Kyoya continued with a louder voice, his eyes firm and determined "Do not push you past failures on me, father. It will not bring Fujioka Kotoko back. And even if she was alive, she still wouldn't have chosen you."

Yoshio's hands trembled at his side. Without a second though he raised his arm to slap Kyoya once more, but before his hand could reach his son's face, Kyoya had stopped it with his own. He held his father's wrist tightly, his eyes narrowed so uncannily similar to his.

"Do not," he simply whispered. He then dropped his grasp and turned away. Yoshio stood there, staring at the ground with wide eyes. He did not even flinch when he heard the door slam as Kyoya left.

* * *

><p>She was currently being examined. Haruhi had woken up hours ago, her eyes tired and dull. She still hasn't spoken and the doctors could only assume that it was from shock. Ryoji was asked to stay home before he could burst into hysterics. It was Jirou who escorted the ambulance back to hospital; it was he who paced anxiously in the waiting room. From the moment he saw her in her bedroom. Her pillows soaked with the blood that gushed from her face, her uniform torn to mere rags, and her limbs bruised beyond recognition, he bore a great amount of guilt inside his heart. Was he not supposed to be her bodyguard? Was it not his singular duty to protect her at all costs? So when it had been reported to him that Haruhi had gone home without supervision from the chauffer and Kyoya, a heavy sense of dread filled him, but he still chose to ignore it anyway.<p>

"Are you a relative?" asked the doctor as he came out of the room.

Jirou shook his head, "I'm the bodyguard assigned by Ootori-sama."

The doctor paled at this, "T-the owner of the h-hospital."

"Yes," replied Jirou curtly and then continued anxiously, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed, a look of forlorn flitted across his face, "Well the good news is that she wasn't… raped, but she came close to it. It seems as if she was able to get away before any more…damage could be done."

Jirou breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor continued, "But she has many bruises on both of her arms and legs. She has scratches on her chest and stomach and two broken ribs. There is a slight fracture on her head and the scratch on her face was deeper than what we anticipated. She lost a lot of blood because of this. Fortunately, she is now able to speak and was kind enough to point out some injuries that were not very visible."

Jirou's chest tightened, "So may I see her now?"

The doctor seemed to hesitate, "I couldn't oppose to that seeing as she has been given the clear, but I want you to take it slow with her. Don't ask her any graphic questions about her situation, not just yet anyway. We already delivered the clothes to the police for evidence and we also checked under her nails for any DNA of the man who assaulted her. Also, if she seems tired it would be best if you let her sleep and leave her to rest."

Without another word, Jirou entered the room. Haruhi was there, her eyes closed but her uneven breathing and her fingers fiddling clearly indicated that she wasn't asleep. She obviously heard the door open but she did not acknowledge his presence.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jirou asked softly.

Haruhi finally opened her eyes. "Yes," she replied curtly.

Jirou took a seat on the couch by the window. He did not know what to say to her. The guilt was suffocating him, strangling him to the point of being unable to speak. He did not bother to hide his concern, evidently shown in the way his brows were etched, his fists curled up and shaking, and also the shaky breaths he released. When he was trained to be a personal bodyguard of the Ootori family, he conceived that he would be able to do his job flawlessly, that after all his hard-work, he would be invincible. But it was clear that there are many things he has to learn. He should have trusted his instincts when it screamed for him to look for her. He did not think that how serious his situation was. The cost of her life was at his head. If she died, he might as well have murdered her himself.

"Stop," Haruhi demanded, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

Haruhi took a deep long breath before looking at him straight in the eye. "Stop blaming yourself," she murmured, "You could not have known."

"But it was my duty to protect you!" he protested.

Haruhi shook her head and let a small humorless smile appear on her face. "Because you are paid to protect me," she sighed and continued, "If a time comes when someone has to risk their life for me, I want it to be because they care, not because they are paid to do so."

Jirou wanted to berate her. He wanted to tell her that he would do it because he valued her life, because she was Haruhi and not just another person he had to protect. But however, it was not the case. Right then, in that hospital room where she was so badly injured, he could not have lied to her.

"It's okay you know," muttered Haruhi. "It would take time though," she added thoughtfully.

"Time?" inquired Jirou, obviously confused, "time for what?"

It was so unexpected. He could not help but welcome the smile that suddenly appeared on her face. If possible, it seemed brighter than it ever was before.

"Time for us to get to know each other," she paused but then continued with a softer look on her eyes, "and also time for you to care."

With that soft smile on her face, despite the scars and the bruises, and despite her tragic events; Jirou could not help but be astonished. What an amazing person Haruhi truly was to set aside her own misfortunes and reassure him that he was not at fault.

"Thank you," he asserted gratefully. And for what seemed to be an eternity, Jirou could finally breathe.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had gone through his day with a permanent glare on his face. He snapped at every person that approached him and avoided even the club members. But when Rina herself has come to him with such concern in her eyes, he was not able to put up with his pretense.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting by him at the courtyard.

"My father doesn't want me to see you anymore," he said bluntly.

She was saddened by the news, her eyes suddenly downcast. Seeing this, Kyoya placed a reassuring arm around her. "I won't let it happen of course," he comforted.

"You're getting married though," she whispered sadly.

"No," Kyoya almost hissed firmly, "It is only for a year. After the marriage is annulled, we can be together again."

Rina finally smiled a soft twinkle on her deep green eyes. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Tamaki burst in loudly. He had a crazed look on his face and his hair was disheveled. He seemed to have run all the way from the music room.

"Kyoya!" he screeched, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, expecting Tamaki's usual ridiculous rant. "Tell you what?" he questioned calmly.

Tamaki was ready to tear something apart or break down doors. "That Haruhi had been assaulted of course!"

Kyoya's chest suddenly tightened.

"I know she's your fiancé," Tamaki continued to rave, "But you have to tell me about these things. I am after all your best friend. Oh I feel so sorry for Haruhi. It's so tragic that something like that would happen to her. I'm glad she's safe though. It's also good that your father has sent a police force to search for her almost-rapist. How could such a disgusting man exist?"

Tamaki was oblivious to Kyoya's current state. He was frozen in his seat, a look of horror on his face. Rina was watching him, deeply disturbed by his reaction to the news. Was Haruhi important enough to him that it would provoke such a response? His fists were clenched at his lap, visibly shaking.

"Kyoya are you okay?" asked Tamaki, finally taking notice that Kyoya had not said a word.

The door flew open once more. They all jumped at the loud bang that resonated throughout the courtyard. But before Kyoya could see who it was, a fist was embedded on his face. He flew several feet away from where he had been sitting. Pain wracked his head and soon enough it spread throughout his whole body. He wanted to scream, to yell, to fight back, but the pain had taken over his senses. His body began to feel numb and his voice would not come out.

"Honey-senpai!" Tamaki screeched, "What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I wish it could have been longer but my schedule would not permit me to do so. Since school is about to start I have been rather busy. Well I guess I should just be glad that it's senior year and in several months I will forever be out of hell-high school. ;) I was so ecstatic about the reviews I received. You have given me such a positive response despite giving you an angsty chapter. It also made me feel bad that I have not been giving my best when it comes to my writing lately. I guess I lost the determination to put my best into it after writing all those essays. But hopefully, it will blow over after a few weeks. I have really high hopes for this story. There will be more conflict of course but like always, they are there for a purpose. But don't worry, I don't plan to make this fic over-dramatic at all. A lot of you have said that Kyoya is acting like a pompous and arrogant bastard...well that's cause he is. But his character will change for the better after encounters with Haruhi. I try to be as realistic as possible and I just don't see him being nice to her, especially since he is forced to marry her against his will. They can't just suddenly jump into a romantic relationship since they're never met prior to the engagement. <strong>

**Thanks to**

** shiroazchan****- thanks for reviewing and don't worry, Kyoya won't be a jerk forever.**

** anon****- I'm glad that I have such a sharp reader like you. Yes, Suzuki Rina will play a huge part in this story but in the end Kyoya will end up with Haruhi. (or I wouldn't have written this fic to begin with ;) ) And its great that you appreciate the slow build-up of their relationship. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Roy****- haha a wall of 'update'. I'm flattered that you have put time into writing that. Thanks for reviewing!**

** eilime love****- thanks for reviewing!**

** eye of blue****- I really dislike Kyoya too, but don't worry, he'll get better. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Midnight Fearie****- Sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! D: But I have actually read your fic (yeah i know, way to be a stalker XP) and you write wonderfully. And I decided against the Tamaki's usual titles because I wanted the twins to be more severe I guess ;). Thanks for reviewing! :)**

** UsagiChan22****- I'm glad I ALMOST made you cry. I'll try harder next time ;). Thanks for reviewing!**

** Krissy2lip****- haha thanks for reviewing! :)**

** BerryEbilBunny****-**** But if Mitsukuni murders Kyoya, I wouldn't have a story to write ;). Thanks for reviewing!**

** XBookloverX2****- yes Haruhi did get away from the guy and ran to her house. She was on her way home so it wasn't very far anyway. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Lady Elisabeth****- I'm glad to see that you seem to favor this pairing as well :D. Thanks for reviewing!**

** pudding****- I love those type of stories too! Hence the reason I am writing the fic the way it is :). Thanks for reviewing!**

** Annika the Merciful****- Thanks for reviewing!**

** cw-dragon****- yes, unfortunately Kyoya did get punched in the face. But he deserved it anyway ;P. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Mae Silver****- Thank you so much for taking the time to go over my writing to point out any of my mistakes! I'm glad my story is still interesting enough that you are still reading it. As you can see, Kyoya was very shocked to hear about what happened to her. These are the early signs of guilt. And Honey was obviously pissed off to the point of getting violent and throwing away his cute demeanor. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

** Whit****- haha yes I am planning to make them live together. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

** Catfriend3000****- I'm relieved to see I'm not the only one procrastinating! :D But who in there right mind would do their school work instead of enjoying their free time off right? ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

** thepinkmartini****- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please leave a review for this new chapter. If you see any of my careless mistakes then feel free to point it out. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is appreciated. Also don't hesitate to PM me about...well anything really. **

**-Kira Bee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Honey-senpai!" Tamaki screeched, "What are you doing?"

Honey's eyes flashed with impending rage as he met Tamaki's horrified gaze. He was shaking, obviously attempting to restrain himself for going all out on Kyoya. He calculated that he had done enough. With that one punch, Kyoya was already on the ground and bleeding profusely from his nose. Mori was immediately beside him, sending him a reprimanding stare.

"Mitsukuni," his deep voice mumbled disapprovingly, "You said you wanted to talk to Kyoya. That was not talking."

Honey glared at him and sulked, "My fist wanted to do the talking for me. And he deserved it anyway."

Kyoya groaned from where he laid, a most hysterical Rina beside him, tending to his bleeding nose.

"What could I have possibly done to deserve _that_?" he demanded weakly.

Honey growled at him. "I don't know," he sneered sarcastically, "let's ask the girl who's currently at the hospital right now due to her injuries from almost being raped!"

Immediately, Kyoya's demeanor shifted. The frown on his face was replaced with a look of shame. He clenched his trembling fist and stood up slowly. His knees were shaking, his body still stunned from the force of Honey's punch.

"I just found out," he muttered quietly, almost too quietly. It was so unlike Kyoya that Honey raised his brow at this, but his anger could not be tamed at that moment.

"You let a girl walk home alone, at night!" he seethed but still continued, "what if she didn't get away in time, would you be able to live with yourself knowing that because of you someone had been raped if not murdered?"

His words struck Kyoya, and his heart stirred with an unfamiliar sensation. It was very unpleasant. It felt as if you were being eaten inside, as if your chest was tightening around your lungs, making it almost impossible to breathe.

"Mitsukuni," Mori scolded again.

"Kyoya?" asked Tamaki from the corner. He had been unusually silent this whole time. "What does he mean that it's your fault?"

Kyoya lifted his eyes to meet Tamaki's curious ones. "I took the limo home without her," he mumbled, "I made her walk home by herself."

"You better apologize, Kyoya," continued Honey. Without another word, he spun on his heel and stalked away. Mori followed behind him obediently, his strides wide and long enough so that he could catch up with him. Together they opened the door and left.

"Kyoya," murmured Tamaki, "You know better than to treat a lady like that, I do hope you apologize."

And with that Tamaki left too, leaving Kyoya with only Rina by his side. But what disturbed him the most was the fact that he did not even feel the slightest comfort in her presence.

* * *

><p>The doctor came in that morning and informed her that she would be able to leave the hospital soon. Haruhi was relieved to hear this. She didn't think she could stand anymore of her father's bawling despite reassuring him that she was alright. After much pleading with the doctor, he finally approved of her discharge. And so Haruhi began to pack her clothes. A week's worth of clothes was already neatly placed inside her bag when the door to her hospital room suddenly opened.<p>

"Haru-chan!" the familiar voice of Honey called out. Just as she had expected, Mori stepped in after him, giving a slight bow to acknowledge her. He held a transparent box adorning a beautiful cake covered with strawberries.

"I brought you my favorite cake!" Honey chirped excitedly.

Haruhi sent them both a genuine smile. "Thank you Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai you can just place the cake by the table," she said pointing to the corner of the room where a round table was placed for Haruhi's visitors.

Honey and Mori sat on the small couch and immediately began an animated conversation.

"I hope we're not disturbing you, Haru-chan. You must be tired," Honey said while Mori nodded.

Haruhi shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Don't worry about it," she objected, "actually I'm getting discharged today."

Honey squealed excitedly, "Really? That's great!"

Before he could continue with his ecstatic rant, Mori's deep voice interrupted. "I thought you were going to tell her about what you did today Mitsukuni," he rumbled.

Honey frowned and a shameful looked crossed his face before shaking it off to one of determination.

"I punched Kyoya," he declared with no indication of guilt or remorse.

He certainly did not expect Haruhi's reaction.

"You did what?" she whispered almost disbelievingly, staring at the floor before looking up to him once more. "Why would you do that Honey-senpai?"

"Because he left you to walk home!" he protested. He was about to continue when Haruhi held up her hand to silence him.

"And you believe he deserves the same punishment as the man who attacked me?" she questioned, clearly perplexed at the warped logic. "He could not have known."

"The man who did this to you deserves more than a punch and Kyoya knows better than to let a lady walk home alone!" he practically yelled. Mori reached out to him to calm him down but Honey slapped his hand away.

Haruhi's face was contorted into a displeased frown. She seemed to contemplate whether she should yell back or not, but after taking a deep, deep breath, she spoke calmly. "Maybe you are used to pampering 'ladies' from your society, but I am not a lady Honey-senpai. I have walked home from school countless times. I would enter an empty house without any protection whatsoever. But you do not see me blaming my father for being unable to provide me with transportation or protection, because I know he is working his hardest for my sake, taking on a job he doesn't even like for me." Haruhi paused to release a shaky breathe, "If you say Kyoya-senpai is at fault then are you also accusing my father of neglecting me?"

Honey was at a loss for words. Shame and regret enveloped him now that he had a vivid picture of his actions. Even if Kyoya was to receive some of the blame, he had just indirectly insulted Haruhi.

"And also I am very confused about one thing," Haruhi continued. "You've only known me for a day and yet you would willingly throw away your friendship with Kyoya-senpai? Don't get me wrong. I am very grateful—and honestly flattered with what you did for my sake. But Honey-senpai, he is your friend. He may be the biggest jerk I know but the fact that he has someone as loyal and as wonderful as a friend like you means he's at least halfway decent… right?"

Honey seemed like he was about to cry, but a stubborn determined look held back the tears that ached to flow freely from his face. He hated it. He completely hated the fact that she was wrong. What was she? Didn't girls rave about guys who fight for their honor? Then why in the world was she so adamant that it was not Kyoya's fault. Why was her argument so logical? Why did it have to make sense? Honey did not know if he was bothered by the fact that she was right or was it simply because it made him feel suddenly stupid. As if all the things he fought for his whole life was a mere instinctual provocation and not because he fought for what was morally right. Every time Mori would reprimand him, he would shrug it off as nothing. He thought all this time, that every punch he threw was reasonable, that the person clearly deserved it. But unfortunately, not everything was so sharp now. The lined between being violent and being just were blurred. Or it could have just been his tears.

"But you know what," she went on, "You don't know how much that punch meant to me. I've never had someone throw a punch for me before, or to have someone care enough to defend my honor." Her eyes were glassy with the tears that accumulated on it, but they were not enough to drip down her face…not just yet. "So I want to thank you for that."

This time, Honey could no longer hold back the raging emotions overwhelming him. He threw his arms around her and bawled. "Wah! I'm sorry Haru-chan!"

Haruhi laughed at his antics but embraced him back nonetheless. She looked up to see Mori without his usual hard gaze but a strange but pleasing softness in his eyes that made everything even better that it even was. Haruhi took note of the unfamiliar presence and warmth in the room. She smiled when she suddenly realized what it was. _So this is friendship huh?_

* * *

><p>Kyoya had been hesitant. If he approached her, he honestly would not know what to say. He seemed like a fool practicing the anticipated conversation in his head, but from what little he knew about her, she was definitely very unpredictable. He wondered if she was angry at him, or if she blamed him, because despite denying the aching guilt in his chest, he did unconsciously blame himself, but would she be forward enough to call him out on this mistake?<p>

So when Kyoya finally decide to play it by ear and just go visit her at the hospital, he most definitely did not expect to see her outside his house, getting out of the limo with the help of Jirou. Her eyes immediately met his, caught in the act of leaving. He was too stunned to speak, so for a few moments, they just stared at each other, both unaware of what the other was thinking. When Jirou finally coughed and gestured Haruhi to walk towards the house, she broke her gaze from his and turned towards him.

"Why am I here?" she asked, "I thought I was going home."

Jirou sent an apologetic smile and replied, "Your father and Mr. Ootori has come to an agreement that it would be best for you to stay here."

"I can't leave my father home alone!" she protested, "Who would cook for him?"

Jirou shook his head, still smiling. "Your father will be staying at the estate, but he is staying at the guest house at the other end of the residence. You are to stay here to get to know the young master better." He sent an odd gaze towards Kyoya and then bowed, as if he just realized that he was there. "I will have the servants take your bags. I'm sure the young master wouldn't mind taking you to your room so you can…talk."

Kyoya instinctively sent a glare towards Jirou. He hated being told what to do, especially if it was someone beneath his status, but he did need this opportunity to speak to her. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She gave him a wary look but eventually stepped forward, a small frown on her face. Once she was inside, he stepped in behind her and closed the door.

"I wasn't aware that you were already discharged," he began promptly. They were walking up the long flight of stairs and he had been watching her keenly, curious to see the state of her injuries. He couldn't deny that he was relieved to notice that it was not as severe as he had expected, but had winced when he saw the still prominent scar on her face, and the small bruises that adorned the uncovered portion of her arm.

"My injuries weren't that fatal," she stated simply, "I just needed some rest."

"How fortunate," he replied.

"Yeah,"

He wanted to slap himself for ending the conversation so early. They were now walking down the main hallway of the west wing, they took a right and went through another maze of hallways, but still he was not able to strike up conversation. To him, it seemed as if they arrived in her room to quickly. They were already in front of her door, and as expected, he was supposed to bid her a good rest. When she turned the knob to the door, he opened his mouth to do just that but her voice interrupted him.

"I heard Honey-senpai punched you...the make up doesn't exactly cover it up."

He winced when he heard this and unconsciously rubbed his nose and his right cheek bone. He had been attempting to forget the almost traumatizing pain of that punch, but it was all in vain. And he certainly should not have listened to the maid when she told him it could be easily covered in make up.

"Yes," he replied nonchalantly, "he did."

She turned to him, startling him once more. "Did it hurt?" she asked curiosity evident in the tone of her voice.

"Honey-senpai is the heir to the most prominent martial arts clan in the world, so yes, it did hurt."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was softer, and apologetic. But most of all, it made him want to tear his hair out.

"Why in the world are you apologizing?" he almost scoffed, "You should be rejoicing in the fact that I got what I deserved."

Haruhi was tempted to roll her eyes. These rich men were all the same. Chivalry was still very alive to them, as if they weren't part of the world, as if they were living inside a bubble of their own little fairy tale.

"Like I told Honey-senpai, it was not your fault," she looked up at him, and then a slight teasing grin made her lips twitch. She composed herself and then continued, "Unless you personally sent that man to get rid of me. But something tells me if that was your intention, you would get someone better than a drunken idiot."

Kyoya smirked at her suggestion, all tension leaving his chest. "At least you know that much about me," he retorted, "I have the special forces at my disposal, why would I send him?"

Despite Haruhi's great dislike for the arrogant and self-praising man that stood in front of her, she couldn't help the ghost of a smile that appeared on her face.

"But still," Kyoya went on, all seriousness in his voice. "I would still like to apologize for leaving you alone that night when I knew very well I was to accompany you home."

Haruhi sighed, seeing now that there was no way to get out of receiving an apology from him. He was stubborn and sure of himself. He already set his mind into doing this…well that was from what she can see so far.

"Fine," she mumbled, but added as a second thought, "I still don't like you though." She did not know what possessed her to add that unnecessary bit of information. Yet, after studying his face, she can see only amusement in it. It was something that he had never revealed to her before.

He replied with a simple, "I did not expect you to like me, the feeling is certainly mutual."

Her face scrunched up. "I also didn't expect a narcissist like you was capable of apologizing." Before Kyoya could reply, she quickly opened the door to her room and slammed it shut. Inside, Haruhi grinned smugly, satisfied in having the last word. But behind the closed door, she could still hear Kyoya's reply.

"Funny, because I definitely expected you to fight back when you were being attacked. I'm glad to see I was right."

She could then hear his footsteps fading into the direction from which they came from, as if they were dismissing her. The all-knowing Kyoya and the ever instinctive Haruhi was completely oblivious to how in synch their thoughts were at that moment. A year later, they would never have thought that this was where it all started.

'_How interesting._'

* * *

><p>That night, Kyoya received a call from Honey. He sulkily grumbled what sounded like an apology, Mori's deep voice instructing him in the background. Kyoya gave a charming reply, easily accepting his apology and soon enough they hung up in mutual terms. Before he slept that night, he calculated the day's events. It came as a surprise to him when he realized that he did not dislike Haruhi at all. He just found her rather…interesting. And despite denying it, his thoughts strayed to how their life would be once they were married. He hoped that in that one year, he would be able to see many interesting sides of her. Maybe then it wouldn't be so bad. With a final sigh, Kyoya closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take control of his thoughts for once.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm finally able to update with a new chapter! I'm sorry for the delay. School has started and I'm in my senior year, so yeah, you can see where it goes from there. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you with Haruhi's reaction to the punch but it's honestly the only response I expect from her. I just don't see her being a complete sadist and loving the fact that Kyoya was punched. I'm quite positive that I have some grammar or spelling mistakes in here. I just honestly don't have as much time as I used to. I feel as if I made Honey kind of OC here, but it was necessary and well...this is fanfiction, but I'm not the type of person who enjoys creating OC characters. If that was the case then I should just write a book. ;) I was completely ecstatic with the number of reviews I received for the last chapter. You guys loved the punch huh? I wasn't aware that I was entertaining a bunch of sadist ;) but it's all good fun. I seriously loved the reviews and I love my readers very much so thank you! <strong>

**Thanks to**

**thepinkmartini- I thought so too, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Krissy2lip- I'm glad you loved the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Midnight Fearie- I think Kyoya should only have Haruhi too but Rina would definitely bring some very interesting jealousy from both of them ;) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Butterfly- Thank you so so so much for your compliments. I'm glad you stumbled upon my fic. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and don't hesitate to tell me if you think the characters are OC. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**silver-blackwings- Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Lady Elisabeth- Thanks for pointing that out about (it does sound weird to call him just Yoshio!) And I hope I do not acquire a writer's block from school too...all the more reason for me to despise it ;)...anyways, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Mae Silver- Thanks for the advice! I've tried to make my paragraphs shorter so it is easier to read...and as always, thanks for reviewing! :**

**kitty13492- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**anon- thanks so much for the compliment! and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Roy- haha thanks for reviewing! :)**

**XxPure-SilverxX- Fortunately Kyoya's injuries are not that fatal...but Mori did have to hold back Honey...somewhat ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**whit- as you can see they're living together now...i hope you like it and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**ventus4ever- I thought Haruhi and Jirou would be cute too! But then there comes the age factor and then the fact that I love Kyoya and Haruhi together too much ;) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Cafuchi- thanks for reviewing! :)**

**cw-dragon- Rina is technically Haruhi's rival, but I hope I can still surprise you with her character. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Annika the Merciful- You are so...perceptive! I'm actually not planning to make Rina a completely detestable character but I think some of the readers would hate her just because she likes Kyoya. But I do feel sorry for her too. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**BerryEbilBunny- haha I hope that was a joke ;) and Kyoya will eventually redeem himself ;) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**FishnetRose- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**XBookloverX2- He does seem to care more huh? But unfortunately its just basic human instinct...but we'll get there ;) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Risaku- thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Amy Cahill- I'm glad you REALLY like this fanfiction ;) thanks for reviewing! :)**

**UsagiChan22- thanks for reviewing! :)**

**BlackRose- haha thanks for reviewing! :)**

**obsessed dreamer- I'm glad you appreciate the slow build up of the story. And how do I PM you if you're not logged in by the way? Sorry I'm still kind of new in fanfic. ;) Anyways...thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Gingiie666- thanks for reviewing! :)**

**shiroazchan- haha that's okay...more reviews for me! ;) and the suggestion about Jirou making Kyoya jealous is good, I might just use that. I'm glad you like this story and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**I love my readers so much so thanks you to all of you. I'm also including the ones who added this to their favorites or for those who subscribed and for those who even added me to their favorite authors! I appreciate the suggestions and constructive criticism as always. It is always welcome to me :) With the lack of free time I have now I might not be able to personally thank each and everyone of my reviewers but I still do plan to mention you at the end of A/N...so if you have any questions you want me to answer or any suggestions then just PM me 'kay? Oh and by the way...if you want spoilers...(this is to the impatient people like me who just can't stand not knowing what's going to happen) then I'm willing to share some of the ideas I have for this fic...BUT not all of them or not the important ones since I still like surprising my readers ;) Please reviews this chapter!**

**-Kira Bee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Haruhi insisted that she resume her studies immediately. Despite Jirou's protests, she was given the doctor's approval but with a heavy warning of refraining from doing anything burdensome or stressful. Despite Ouran's more than slightly ridiculous atmosphere, it really was a well-bred school. The academics were exemplary and the resources were to be sought after. Haruhi would love to bury herself in books in one of Ouran's five large libraries. She highly doubted that most of them had been read at all, considering that the majority of the population was shallow, materialistic rich kids.

That morning, Haruhi bustled around her room, attempting to locate where her things were. The closet was unnecessarily huge, and she was positive that more than half of the clothes in there were not hers. The amount of clothes she had could hardly fit a quarter of that space. She was very grateful though to see that her uniform had been washed, ironed, and hung right by the front of the closet, its bright yellow color immediately catching her attention. She hastily slipped into her dress, having showered the night before, and ran out the door. Imagine her surprise when just as she did so, Kyoya exited his room across the hall from hers. His hair was slicked back into perfection, glasses settled on his face, and laptop tucked under his arm as always. For a few seconds, they were frozen there, just simply staring at each other.

"Good morning," she finally greeted.

Kyoya mumbled an audible reply with a slight grunt and turned towards where the stairs would be. Seeing his distressed state, Haruhi almost snorted.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," she whispered to herself.

Unfortunately, Kyoya heard this and spun around to face her. "I _always_ wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

This time Haruhi did release a small laugh, her eyes twinkling nicely in the bright early morning rays of the sun. "Then I wonder if there really was a right side of the bed to begin with." With this she burst into another fit of laughter, louder and heartier than the previous.

Kyoya covered his mouth with the back of his palm, stifling the uncharacteristic chuckle that almost escaped him.

"Oh gosh, that was bad," Haruhi gasped, trying to calm herself down.

Kyoya smirked and replied, "I'm glad you noticed. I hope you don't go into the habit of saying cheesy jokes in the morning."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Don't worry; I'm not very much of a comedian to begin with."

"Well, well, well," a loud voice boomed behind them, making Haruhi jump from where she stood.

"Jirou," she scolded, "Don't do that."

He chuckled, "You two seem to be pretty cozy this morning, laughing, joking around. If I hadn't known any better, I would say you two were best friends."

Kyoya scoffed, "Then you obviously don't have very many friends."

Jirou gripped his chest in mock pain. "Ouch," he yelped dramatically, "That stings Kyoya-sama."

Kyoya did not reply and resumed walking towards the stairs. Behind him, Haruhi and Jirou were engrossed into a meaningless conversation about a topic he could really care less about. Even if they were already several feet away, he could still hear Haruhi's laughter, the gentle ring of her voice in contrast to Jirou's deep and boisterous one. He would never admit it out loud, or even acknowledge it in his thoughts, but Kyoya liked to hear her laugh. It was pleasant…and different, very different from the high-pitched squeals and giggles of the girls in Ouran. And he realized, maybe she didn't annoy him as much as he thought.

* * *

><p>The drive to Ouran was spent with Jirou and Haruhi talking on the other side of the limo, while Kyoya typed away in his laptop on the opposite side. When Jirou glanced out the window, he noticed something strange.<p>

"This is not the way to Ouran," he stated.

"No," replied Kyoya simply, "We are taking a detour to the Suzuki household to pick up the heiress."

Jirou frowned, "I would assume that with the prestige of the Suzuki name, they would have more than one vehicle in their household."

Kyoya finally looked up, but the light still reflected on his glasses. "Yes, but I offered and she accepted my offer."

Jirou was about to protest once more when Haruhi nudged his sides. When he turned to her she shook her head. He nodded and remained silent.

The estate was large and beautiful, just as Haruhi had expected. The gardens were simply exquisite and the driveway was long and beautifully paved with cobblestone. The exterior of the mansion was a pearly off-white with some gold and light brown that highlighted the many windows that covered it. Once they reached the front of the house, Rina was already waiting outside with many servants behind her. The chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. Rina slipped inside the limo, a bright smile on her face. But as soon as her eyes landed on Haruhi, it faltered.

"F-fujioka-san, I didn't know you were riding with us today," she said, her eyes downcast.

Before Haruhi could answer, Kyoya replied for her. "She is staying at our house from now on," he said monotonously while fiddling with his phone.

Rina's eyes widened. "So she's living with you?" she sputtered. Kyoya merely nodded. Jirou frowned as he observed their exchange. He turned towards Haruhi and was relieved to see that she had not heard their conversation and was talking animatedly with the chauffeur instead. And soon enough, they arrived at Ouran High School.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi," Jirou called out to her when they got out of the car before she could get any further. "I have to meet the head of security for Ouran real quick; can you find your way to class?"<p>

Before Haruhi could reply, Rina suddenly linked her arms with her, "Don't worry, I'll walk her to class myself."

Stunned, Haruhi could only nod. Together with Kyoya, they walked in the same direction towards the front entrance of the school. When the inevitable split came upon them, Kyoya turned towards both girls with a slight smile. "Thank you for assisting Haruhi, Rina. That is very kind of you," he said politely.

Rina beamed at him, her mouth turning up in a very attractive and pleasing smile. "Don't mention it. It's not a bother at all," she looked down with a blush and added in a softer voice, "I'm glad to be of any help to Kyoya-sama."

Kyoya only smiled in return. He walked towards the direction of his class, but before doing so, he glanced at Haruhi with a meaningful gaze. Utterly confused, Haruhi raised a brow in question. Kyoya only shook his head and smirked. His smirk widened when he mouthed the words, 'Be nice.' Haruhi rolled her eyes, and was so very tempted to stick her tongue out, but remembering the fact that she was in a lady's presence, she settled with a scrunch of her nose and a slight glare. Kyoya seemed as if he was about to chuckle and turned away immediately. Haruhi scoffed, a small smile lingering on her face. Both of them were oblivious to the extra set of eyes carefully watching their exchange. Her heart clenched, blood pulsing madly throughout her veins. Rina was normally a very tolerant and generous person. But Kyoya was not someone she could easily give up on.

"Fujioka-san?" Rina murmured as they strolled along the vast hallway. Her back was straight, her strides carefully paced and her manner graceful. Haruhi on the other hand ambled beside her, completely fascinated at the portraits that adorned the walls. When she heard her name being called she snapped her head to Rina's direction.

"Yes?" she prodded.

Rina seemed to hesitate. She bit her lip, a clear indication that she struggled with her words greatly. When she finally spoke, her voice trembled and she stubbornly refused to meet Haruhi's curious gaze.

"What is Kyoya-sama to you?"

Taken aback at this unusual question, Haruhi paused for a minute but eventually replied with a blunt, "He's my fiancé."

Rina winced. She did not want to be too forward but the temptation of satisfying her curiosity overpowered her previous upbringing on displaying proper manners and decorum.

"Do you love him?" she managed to blurt out, her face reddened madly, and she had forced her eyes shut, frightened of how Haruhi would react to her question.

Haruhi on the other hand finally realized where the conversation was leading and unconsciously smiled. She was pleased to see that Rina contained genuine feelings for Kyoya. It seemed as if in their society it was rare to find the sincerity of falling in love. It was most common to marry for one's personal benefit or for the merit of their company. She smiled good-naturedly and fully turned towards Rina.

"Let me assure you Suzuki-san that any connections I have with Kyoya is simply business. Our marriage is temporary and was arranged by our fathers. I don't know what exactly they were thinking but I was forced to enter a _loveless_ marriage. After one year, it will be annulled and he will once more be available." Haruhi grinned at Rina's direction. Her eyes were wide but the perpetual blush did not leave her face. She was simply too stunned to react any other way.

"But what if you fall in love with him while you are married?" she asked, her voice rising in panic.

"I doubt that," Haruhi laughed, "I don't even like him as a person."

"But Kyoya-sama is a wonderful person! He is nice and compassionate and of course handsome!" Rina protested.

Haruhi's laugh became heartier. Holding her stomach to prevent it from throbbing in pain due to her laughter she managed to gasp out, "Are we talking about the same person?" and with a teasing smirk she added, "or maybe you are just biased because you lo—"

Rina slapped a hand to Haruhi's mouth, her face contorted into a frightened and frozen look.

"Shh," she reprimanded, holding her other finger to her lips, "Don't say it out loud."

Haruhi nodded, her eyes still crinkled in unsettled humor. Rina took the finger by her mouth and held out her pinky finger to Haruhi.

"Do you promise not to fall in love with him" she asked rather seriously.

Haruhi's good humor was replaced by a soft look in her eyes. Taking out her pinky finger she linked it with Rina's, startling her. She dropped the hand covering Haruhi's mouth.

"I promise," Haruhi said softly with a smile, "I will never fall in love with Kyoya."

Rina let a light squeal escape her lips as she excitedly embraced Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi-chan! You don't mind if I call you that do you?" she paused then continued sweetly, "I'm glad you were chosen to be Kyoya-sama's wife. For some reason, I know that I can trust you."

Unaware to both of them, an extra set of eyes watched their display. It was rather sweet really, to see a new friendship blooming under such odd circumstances. But as it was his duty to protect the girl he had recently become attached too, he wondered if the foreboding feeling screaming in his gut should be acknowledged.

Jirou took one last look at Haruhi and turned away. "Don't make promises you can't keep Haruhi," he whispered, "Fate doesn't always work out the way you expect it too."

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" the twins yelled simultaneously as soon as she entered the classroom. At the sound of their call, the class was suddenly overcome with a wave of silence as they observed Haruhi.<p>

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she greeted, ignoring the obvious stares of her peers.

Their eyes widened once Haruhi was close enough to see. A rather large scar ran down her right cheek, it was slightly covered in a thin bandage but it didn't do well to hide its existence.

"Oh god," Hikaru whispered, his finger tracing the outside of the scar, afraid that if he touched it somehow, Haruhi would crumble into dust.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat on her desk, "It doesn't hurt anymore you know."

"But still," Kaoru supplied, his face lost in a frown, "you _were_ hurt."

Haruhi sighed, "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I promise you that I'm fine."

The twins stared at her disbelievingly. They were still not convinced and proceeded to glance at her every once in a while throughout the whole day. When lunch finally came, Haruhi could no longer take their badly hidden glances.

"Please," she grumbled as they sat with their lunches in tow, "just stop, okay? I'm fine. I wasn't badly injured and I'm still alive."

"But what if—" Hikaru began.

"But I wasn't" Haruhi interrupted, "I wasn't raped or killed or murdered. I'm speaking to you right now, and I'm currently thinking of different ways to knock some sense into you."

Kaoru laughed a little at this. And with a deep sigh he finally allowed his tensed shoulders to relax. "Just don't ever do that again okay? If you need any help, even if it's just a ride home, please tell us."

Haruhi nodded, "Fine."

It was practically the emptiest promise she could make at that time. Because no matter what circumstances she was in, Haruhi was never to depend on anyone. She was fine by herself, just as she had always been.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" Tamaki screeched as soon as she entered the club room. He ran towards her, his arms wide open and his face contorted in a pleased yet disturbing grin. Haruhi took a side-step, making Tamaki tumble on the ground, planting his self-proclaimed beautiful face on it.<p>

"Pervert," she muttered her exasperation evident.

Tamaki bawled dramatically and scurried towards Kyoya who had seemingly just entered the room.

"Kyoya! Haruhi is being mean to me! Punish her please?" he begged, kneeling on the ground and grabbing Kyoya's legs in an awkward embrace. Kyoya retaliated with a slight sneer on his face and a whack from his clipboard on the boy's head.

"I am not here to satisfy your SM fantasies, Tamaki. If you want to punish her then do so yourself, that is if you dare." Kyoya smirked and turned away from Tamaki who continued to cry relentlessly.

"Please don't encourage him Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi groaned.

He raised a brow at this, "Senpai?"

"Well," she began, "You are my senior, and it is appropriate to address you as such in school."

Kyoya nodded his head in agreement, completely satisfied at her manner of professionalism as peers in school grounds. But just as he was about to voice his consent, a set of annoying twins entered his peripheral vision, both of them pushing a cart of several cakes and pastries, no doubt at the urging of Honey-senpai.

"So what shall you call him at home then, Haruhi?" Kaoru initiated a sly grin on his face.

An identical expression was on Hikaru's face, "Perhaps, sweetheart?"

"Or darling?" continued Kaoru.

"Or munchkin?"

"Or honey?"

Both of them suddenly started to laugh, holding their stomachs as they cackled on the ground, not caring that Kyoya and Haruhi were glaring at them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, did you forget about those pictures I took two summers ago? Does the Caribbean cruise not a ring a bell?" Kyoya challenged. The twins paled and immediately ceased their laughter. Satisfied with the result, Kyoya dismissed himself from the group and sought out his desk.

"This club is made of perverts," Haruhi murmured under her breath.

"Do you really think that Haru-chan?" Honey's sweet voice questioned most pleadingly behind her.

Startled she spun around immediately to be met with Mori's broad chest.

"Sorry Mori-senpai," she apologized profusely. Mori shook his head and grunted. He then proceeded to ruffle her hair before walking past her and to his designated table.

"So do you really think I'm a pervert Haru-chan?" Honey prodded once more, his eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"No, of course not Honey-senpai, I would have to exclude you and Mori-senpai."

"What about Kyoya?"

Haruhi thought about it for a moment, "Well, I highly doubt he's even capable of being attracted to a woman in that way. I guess he wasn't programed to have such feelings."

Honey giggled, "Kyoya is a robot!" He then ran off as he skipped, singing the same phrase in an oddly familiar and distinctive tune. But despite Honey's nonchalance, Kyoya was still not able to escape his vision. When he saw him eyeing Haruhi as he interacted with the rest of the club members, it made him think twice about what Haruhi just said.

'_Not capable of being attracted to women huh?'_ he thought, twittering outwardly. It was quite obvious that it was not the case.

"Takashi," Honey called out to his ever faithful cousin, "Wanna make a bet?"

* * *

><p>"Yoshio, have you set a date for the wedding yet?"<p>

"Yes," his deep voice penetrated the phone, "The arrangements have been made."

Ryoji sighed on the other line, "I feel like such a bad father for letting her go through this."

Yoshi chuckled, "Don't think otherwise Ryoji. This is the best thing we could possibly do for both of them. You'll see."

He inhaled and let out another breath, "I hope so. So when is the wedding?"

"Since the legal documents have been arranged, we can have the wedding as soon as next week."

A gasp emitted from Ryoji, "next week?"

"Yes, next week."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear readers. I have finally updated and before I continue with my note, I would like to apologize for the delay. The degree of workload I have right now is ridiculous, and quite honestly it does not only involve school. A distant cousin of mine died and apparently mentioned me in his will so I had to fly all the way to Europe for that, missing a fair amount of school work. *Sigh* But oh well, once I opened my email and saw the amount of people who reviewed this and added this to their favorites my heart suddenly felt lighter and a good amount of stress was released. So I would like to thank you for that. You don't know how much that means to me at this time. I apologize for not being able to reply to your reviews and I will attempt to do that throughout this week and the next. I was so tempted to do just that when I was reading them in class. <strong>

**I would still love to hear your thoughts on this new chapter which I honestly think is pretty mediocre considering the fact that I wrote this at different times throughout the past two weeks, so my thoughts may seem jumbled up. I would like to hear any suggestions concerning the upcoming wedding. Clothes? Location? Honeymoon? Any events you want to occur? I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it. :)**

**-Kira Bee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The morning was rather cold. The sun was hidden bashfully behind large ominous clouds that darkened the sky. It saddened her that she wouldn't be able to see the sunrise that day, but it most definitely did not stop her from taking a leisurely stroll in the infamous Ootori gardens. Once she arrived, she almost scoffed at the typical maze found in most high-class estates, but she entered it nonetheless. The walls that surrounded the maze were made out of bushes that were carefully sculpted into intricate structures. Roses sprouted in some of them, although they were monotonously white, they were still impressive. She waved a good morning to one of the gardeners that were busily killing off the weeds that grew around the garden, suffocating the other more appreciated plants. The gardener replied with a gracious smile and resumed his duties. With a sigh, Haruhi continued to walk even deeper inside the maze, only vaguely aware of the slight rumble coming from the darkening clouds.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, have you told her yet?" inquired Yoshio.<p>

Kyoya stepped away from the window where he had been attempting to watch Haruhi discreetly. He pretended to inspect the work of the gardeners, making small comments about the health of the plants and further improvements on their gardens.

"I have yet to do so father."

Yoshio sighed, not even attempting to hide the irritation in his voice. "Well, I hope you have every intention of telling her today or she would have to hear it from me." He peered at Kyoya from the newspaper he was holding. "I don't think you would want that."

"Of course not father."

With a bow, Kyoya sauntered towards the door, not even giving a final glance to his father. He exited the room silently, but the small yet distinct slam of the door exposed his irritation. And it was later on that Yoshio realized… he did not even bother to hide his distress. With a smirk, he continued to read his paper. They were more alike than he thought.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was not eager to bring the news to Haruhi, but he believed that hearing it from someone else was just wrong. So he ran out, after her. He technically did not run, but he was definitely walking faster than he was used to. He dismissed any lingering thoughts on his head and focused his mind solely into searching for her. The Ootori maze gardens were a sight to behold indeed. His father's clients and even foreign business partners have complimented it in utter amazement. The maze was built for the sole purpose of getting lost. The swerves were arranged in an unfathomable pattern that often left people perplexed and desperate. This maze represented the ability of the Ootori name. It was manipulation in its finest, an enigmatic and vague show of power. But to Kyoya, this maze was his domain. As a child he studied it daringly, getting lost more than a dozen of times, but always finding his way out in the end. It has become a place of meditation, of peace. But without a doubt, it would not have the same effect on Haruhi. Instead, it would symbolize her hidden turmoil. Oh yes, Kyoya has seen it. Haruhi was very good at playing pretend, but Kyoya was better. He knew that this marriage, no, this agreement has been bothering her for quite some time now. Despite thinking the best of it by encompassing it to its simplest state, this marriage was still a huge part of her life. Even if it was not permanent, the effects might be, and this is what she fears the most. And by being the bearer of this news, he hopes that he is able to lessen the fear that she holds onto so firmly.<p>

Haruhi was lost. She had been walking for around thirty minutes, trying to find her way out, but every time an opening would reveal itself, a dead end would be right by it. And by the aching of her feet, and the soreness of her limbs, she was convinced that there was no other way out of the maze. A distant rumble made her heart race. Her breathing grew heavier as it hitched with every step she took. She needed to look for shelter…fast. How could she not have noticed it earlier? She was usually very observant, especially in matters that concern something like this. The winds were picking up, making the leaves move, swaying dangerously as if beckoning her to be sucked into their thorny insides. Haruhi grew desperate, her eyes roamed her surroundings, looking for any type of shelter or even a table to submerge her body in until the storm passed. And then the rain came. It began as a slight drizzle but it became heavier, prickling her skin, warning her that this wasn't it. The worst was yet to come. She gasped for air, trying so hard to breath, drowning in her own fear. And suddenly, a growl emitted from the skies, a rough purr. Haruhi braced herself. Lightning flashed before her eyes, followed by a loud clap of thunder, a mighty roar. And Haruhi screamed.

Kyoya scowled. The rain was as bothersome as it always was to him. He needed to find shelter for it was too heavy, and surely the climax of the downpour would be an unfit situation to find him in. But he needed to find Haruhi. That was his ultimate priority. He had been circling around an area he was very familiar with when he suddenly heard a distant scream. He waited for a few moments, trying to identify a location, but amidst the heavy rain and thunder, it was very hard to find. He almost dismissed it as a figment of his imagination when he heard the same scream again. There it was! He took a sharp right and into the courtyard, the very center of the maze but he couldn't see anything. He growled in annoyance and wiped his glasses, trying to find the source of the scream once more. And then he saw her, her distinctive small frame and disheveled short auburn hair.

"Haruhi?" he inquired, hastily making his way towards her.

She didn't seem to hear him. She was crouched down on the ground, covering her ears with her hands and her head bent down. The thunder rose again and she whimpered, her small body trembling.

"Haruhi! He finally yelled. Kyoya ran to her, fighting against the strong wind and ignoring the mud that splattered all over his custom made clothes and fine leather shoes.

When he finally reached her, he shook her forcefully. "Haruhi, we have to look for shelter!" he pleaded, trying to pull her up. But as if she was nailed to the ground, she refused to stand up. Another clap of thunder shook the skies and she cried.

"Thunder?" Kyoya whispered to himself disbelievingly.

"Haruhi, please get up so I can take you somewhere safe," he tried once more, but Haruhi refused to budge.

He has never seen her like this, so vulnerable, so scared…so not Haruhi. And quite honestly, it scared him. It was not right, not natural. Haruhi was brave. She was stubborn and courageous and independent. She needed no one; she was not supposed to be the type of girl to fear just about anything. But then again, here she was. She was pale and trembling, as if she had seen a ghost. Haruhi was curled up into a pitiful ball, hysterically wishing for this to go away. Kyoya was shaken by the image of this girl, of _her_. He could not bear to see her in such a state. He was so accustomed to her confident smiles, her witty remarks and her fiery attitude. It was just not something he could stomach. And when Haruhi let out another cry, Kyoya snapped.

He knelt beside her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, but," he didn't continue. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, one behind her back and the other under her knees. Haruhi was momentarily stunned into silence as Kyoya lifted her up in his arms easily. But the thunder did not cease to beat and she clutched into his shirt, burying her face in his chest.

"That's right," he growled as he trekked the terrain, "just hold onto me."

Kyoya wracked his brain for any memory of the location of his old childhood clubhouse. He had it built with the permission if his father. Though it may have been a mere clubhouse to him, it might as well be considered a fancy one-story house.

Once Kyoya found his clubhouse, he kicked the door open, ignoring the slight damage it did to it. He had no time to look for a light switch. He ran to the bedroom immediately, fumbling with the door. Kyoya tore the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around Haruhi. But to no avail, Haruhi was still trembling, her lips turning into an unhealthy blue. He ran out quickly, looking for the matches and firewood he stored all those years ago, hoping it was still of use to them. He made a silent prayer when he located them just as he left them. Grabbing a handful of firewood and the box of matches, Kyoya marched back to the bedroom.

"I'll start a fire soon," he rasped out, amazed and horrified at the sound of his voice. It was not smooth at it usually was. Instead, his throat felt constricted and numb, unknown feelings ready to burst out in a yell. He fumbled with the matched for a few moments, growling menacingly until one finally picked up a spark. Kyoya threw it into the wood and waited for the fire to grow. He strode towards Haruhi and picked her up once more, placing her gently by the fire. But then he noticed her clothes and frowned. It was wet. In fact, they were both wet. In fear of catching pneumonia or any other fatal illnesses, Kyoya walked to his closet, looking for any of his old clothes that could possibly fit Haruhi. He ended up pulling out a plain gray shirt and a pair of his old sweatpants from middle school.

"Haruhi, you need to get out of those clothes." he stated calmly, or what he wished was calmly. Kyoya's heart was still racing unnaturally fast for him.

Haruhi merely nodded but made no move to reach out for them, and Kyoya realized that the storm outside has not ceased. His brain exploded as his thoughts ran to the only possible outcome of her refusal.

Kyoya would have to change her clothes.

"Your need to get out of those clothes," he tried once more, but Haruhi did not budge. With a sigh, he knelt beside her and muttered, "Then you do know that I would have to change your clothes if you refuse? I cannot have you sick." Haruhi was still shaking from the raging storm, all thoughts diverted from Kyoya.

Kyoya cursed silently under his breath. Taking the blanket gently from Haruhi, his slightly trembling hands made its way to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up slowly and sighed in relief when he found that she had a thin under shirt that could easily dry amidst the heat of the fire. He then carefully worked Haruhi into his shirt, poking her wet head through the hole and her pale, shivering arms through the sleeves.

"There," he sighed, a pleased look on his face that he was able to accomplish the task without labeling him as a pervert.

"T-t-thank you," Haruhi managed to stammer. Kyoya stared at her, surprised. He then let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. At least she was speaking. That must be a good sign. He checked the window and saw that the storm was easing up. Thunder still rumbled from the distance, making Haruhi flinch, but at least she was no longer curled up into a ball and sobbing.

"Are you still cold?" he inquired after her, wrapping her once more in his blanket.

Haruhi shook her head, but her lips were still blue and her face was still pale.

"I've already seen you in this state. The least you could do is to be honest with me."

Haruhi looked up, her eyes portraying a shock and slight fury at his words. Kyoya found himself immensely relieved to see that spark igniting in her eyes once more.

"I am cold," she finally whispered.

Kyoya nodded, "I thought so." He then added, as if it was a second thought, "I'm cold too."

"The blanket," Haruhi said, taking it off slowly to give to him.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and shook his head. And then without further hesitation, he took off his shirt and slumped down beside Haruhi, taking half the blanket.

"B-but—" she was back to stammering once more.

"I don't want to catch pneumonia, nor do I want to be wearing wet clothes in this weather."

"You have more clothes, right?" Haruhi asked, trying to ignore the heat coming from Kyoya as he nestled next to her.

"No," he huffed, "they no longer fit me."

Haruhi was silent, as if she was waiting for him to continue. But when he didn't, Haruhi finally turned away, desperately praying that her cheeks were not burning up.

Kyoya took this differently. He frowned and inquired after her once more, "Are you still cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

Without a warning—like always—Kyoya wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you—" Haruhi began, but was then interrupted by Kyoya's hand that pushed her head on his broad shoulder.

"Body heat is the best source of heat in this situation. Don't worry, I won't try anything funny."

Haruhi suddenly began to feel drowsy. She wanted to protest. Of course, she did. But her body ignored the commands of her head, irritating her further.

"Sleep," he whispered.

Haruhi nodded, her eyes beginning to close. She became accustomed to the heat of his body. The tantalizing warmth that came from him was heaven amidst the bellowing storm that was slowing down outside. She inhaled his scent. It wasn't musky as she expected form most boys. Instead, it was a calming and straightforward scent. He smelled like soap, and she could detect the remnants of what seems to be a minty shampoo. It was nice, she decided. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed, but her ears were fully aware of what Kyoya said next.

"You look cute…when you blush."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! First of all, I would like to apologize for the late update. Life just caught up to me and everything has been hectic lately. But I absolutely, love, love LOVE your reviews...I can't thank you enough for them. I wrote this chapter throughout the week and every time I felt like giving up, I would read a review and get inspired. I appreciate all the suggestions I received and I would use the best of my ability to write a wedding scene that you all would hopefully like. It is almost winter break so I WILL have some more time to update. I will NEVER abandon this story as long as I have at least one reader who looks forward to it. Thank you so much for your support. Every single one of them is appreciated and loved. :D<strong>

**I would like to hear your thoughts and criticisms on this chapter...like always ;). It's such a joy to hear from you. Leave me a PM if you wish and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **

**-Kira Bee**

**P.S. I know I'm probably late...but they have an OHSHC live-action? I saw the episode w/ Haruhi and Kyoya in the beach scene and golly...did that make me squeal like a fool ;)**


End file.
